Tales From The Past
by Inume16
Summary: Summary is inside, title: Information. Rated T for future language.
1. Chapter 00: Information

_**Introduction**_

_Hi hi, I know I've been absent a long time and that some of you are probably wondering what happened, if I died, and what I'm planning to do with my stories. Well, I've come back today to announce that I have been bitten by a Twilight fan plot bunny who looks an aweful lot like Jacob Black. Oh well…anyways. I'm back, and as for the other stories, I may take them off and continue working on them in my spare time. But this one will take top priority. Anyways…here is the plot/background info for my new story._

_**It has been 15 years since the Volturi decided Renesmee was not a threat and left Forks. The Cullens and Wolves have revised the treaty and extended their territories to include Texas, Oklahoma, California, and Tenessee. One day Paul and Jared are patrolling the Texas/Oklahoma border when they catch a new scent. Paul phases back and calls Sam. Sam agrees that the new scent trail should be explored and tells the two not to follow til he gets there. Less than 20 minutes later Paul and Jared are joined by Sam, Seth, Leah, Quil, Edward, Emmett, and Renesmee. The wolves phase and the group takes off along the trail. About 15 minutes later they exit the trees onto a road where the scent suddenly disappears. They look around but then catch the scent and look up to see a young woman coming towards them. Sam orders the group back into the tree. The group goes up to the young woman and quickly give their names, she gives them hers and invites them into her house. Once in the safety of her room she tells them that she can see what they are and tells them what she is. They ask her to come with them to Forks where she can be evaluated by the others and she agrees. She tells her parents and leaves with the group. Once back in Forks she is taken to the Cullen manor where she runs into an unexpected person. She jumps into his arms which ignites a spark of jealousy in the woman at his side. History is quickly explained and all is forgiven. He asks Carlisle if it's alright and Carlisle agrees. She is offered to join their family and she accepts. Shortly after someone in the house confesses something to her and the man gets furious while the others are either surprised or happy. A few days later, another surprise is revealed.**_

_Yea…I suck at that type of thing but that's a brief/rough idea of what you can expect from this story…I'm going to treat it just like a book…first the preface then chapters one through what ever then the epilogue and special thanks…so…I hope you like it and I do hope to get some kind of feed back from the preface. Chapter one has not been written yet though I do have some ideas for it. Thank you and I do hope you like this for it is my first try at a Twilight fan fic._


	2. Chapter 0: Preface

_**Preface**_

_I stood facing the hills of my home land, debating if I wanted to run towards them or not…just as I took a step towards them I heard a scream coming from behind me._

"_Jennette!!!" I turned and saw a boy about my age with my hair color and eyes running toward me…he looked exactly like me. I opened my mouth to call out to him but nothing came out. _

_Just then the scene changed, the blue faded from the sky and was replaced with dark threatening clouds filled with thunder and lightening. A strong wind was blowing now, the ground shook. The boys face changed to one of horror and fear. _

_In the next second he was on the ground, being dragged away from me, reaching for me, tears rolling down his face._

"_Jennette!! Help me!!!" he called out. I tried to run to him but it felt as though I was running in slow motion while he moved in regular motion. I reached for him, afraid, tears rolling down my face. Just then the ground opened up and pulled him down then closed up again._

_In the second before it was closed completely I heard his voice full of sadness and sorrow._

"_Why did you let this happen to me? I thought you loved me…" Then after the ground closed up the sky went back to blue, the wind disappeared, everything was the same as before the boy called out to me._

I woke with a start, I was covered in sweat which was causing my hair to stick to my face and neck. I looked around my dark room, everything seemed to be

where it was when I went to sleep. I ran my hand across my head and cheek before exhaling a heavy sigh.

Just then I heard the sound that must have awaken me, a low knock sounded on the front door. I put my slippers on and slipped on my robe and went to the door.

When I opened it I saw a gentleman standing there in a confederate soldier's uniform. He had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He couldn't have been older than 35. He had been staring at his feet, obviously trying to decide how to phrase something. I had a bad feeling…

He noticed the door was open and saluted me. "Greetings ma'am, my name is Lieutenant Shawn Macey. I have some news for you." Not good… I thought to my self.

"Hello Lieutenant, please come in." I opened the screen door and stepped to the side, he bowed graciously and walked in. I showed him to the living room and he sat down on the couch as I took a seat in the chair opposite him.

"Tell me the truth… and don't spare my feelings…why are you here…" I stared at him. He lowered his eyes to stare at his shoes, his hands griped his knees.

"Ma'am, I served with your brother, Major Jasper Whitlock and ma'am, I must say he was a damn good fighter. That's what makes this so hard to say. He was my best friend ma'am, practically my brother. And well…" He paused to take a deep breathed…it looked like he needed it to steady his nerves.

"Shawn…" I said, he looked up with sad eyes…like he was dreading telling me something…something I already had a feeling about. "Just tell me, I can handle it…how bad?" I said in the calmest tone I have ever used.

Shawn took another steadying breath before he reached behind him and unbuckled something from his waist. "He told me that if anything ever happened to him…" He paused again to pull out a knife…not just any knife though…

It was Jasper's twenty-inch long hunting/army knife…stainless steel blade, gold handle…he never went anywhere with that knife. As soon as I saw it my hand with to my mouth and my eyes widened. I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see Shawn looking down at it.

"Where" was all I could manage to say to keep my voice calm. If I tried to say any thing more than that I would have busted into uncontrollable sobs.

"On a deserted road…just east of where we were stationed…about 5 miles or so." He replied in the same sad, lost voice that I felt like using.

"Did you find him?" I said after a few minutes of silence, he shook his head slowly.

"No ma'am. Considering that we found this and no sign of him, we fear the worst has happened." He looked up then and layed the knife on the table. Then he stood, I stood as well. I escorted him to the door where he turned and smiled softly.

"I'd be honored if you came to the funeral…of course we'll be burying and empty casket…having no body and all…still, will you come?" He had a glint of hope in his eyes, having me be there would make it easier on him, easier to say goodbye to his friend that is.

"Of course…when and where?" I tried to smile back but it felt forced, I wondered if it looked forced too.

"Three days from now, the cemetery on the north side of town." I nodded and then he hugged me and left. I shut the door, picked up the knife and walked to his room. I placed the knife on the dresser he always kept it on…funny how I was the last one to hold it before he left and how I will be the last one to touch it ever.

I walked out of the room, shut the door then returned to my room…the sun hadn't began to rise yet, the sky hadn't even begin to grow light…I looked at my pocket watch and saw it was just a little after one in the morning. I was too depressed to sleep but not depressed about my brother being dead.

I couldn't explain it but I just had this nagging feeling in the pits of my stomach that he wasn't dead, I knew he was alive. But who would believe me? I was just a seventeen year old girl who had a history of lying and trouble making…no one would believe me.

A few days later I went to the funeral, received hugs and apologies on my loss. After the funeral I told Shawn that I was leaving town for a while. When he asked why I told him.

"You're crazy. He's dead." He said after I finished explaining.

"Do you have a body to prove it?" I snapped. "No! You don't! All you have is his knife! Without a body I can't believe you! I'm going to search for him! And I won't stop until I either find his body or find him!" With that I stormed off and went back to my house to pack.

The next morning I was up at the crack of five am. I ate breakfast, made sure my bags were in the wagon, secured the door behind me, and then rode out of town. I was determined to either come back with him/his body or not come back at all. I wasn't dressed in a dress as a young lady should be, I was dressed in a pair of my brother's pants and a long sleeve shirt.

I showed his photo to everyone who I saw on the road where he disappeared and farther east, some said they saw him traveling with three young women, others said they had never seen him. When someone said they saw him they would point to the direction they had seen him going and I thanked them and headed in that direction.

The feeling he was alive never faded and it gave me the courage I needed for the trip. A few days into the trip I lost the wagon…I had been traveling close to a cliff when the wagon hit a bump and slid. I unhooked the horses from it and watched as it fell to the bottom and fell into pieces. I climbed onto the horse and continued the trail.

Then the next night I lost the horse…Just a few hours after I had fallen asleep I was awakened by the horse… it sounded like it was being attacked, I got up and put my shoes on to see what was going on, when I got to where the horse was, it was gone…no rope, no horse, no hoof prints, nothing…I was alone. I went back to sleep, depressed and wondering how I was going to go on now…

The next morning I awoke and headed out again…it had been a week since the funeral but I still had the feeling he was alive. After about eight hours of traveling the feeling that he was alive began to grow stronger so I knew I was getting close to him.

After another thirty minutes I could faintly hear the sounds of swords clanking against another, yells, cheers, and whistles so I knew I was close to some kind of camp. I walked closer and I was just about to peer through the only bush blocking me from the camp when everything went black.

I awoke three days later only to see that the room was cold and dark. I got the feeling I wasn't alone. I looked around only to spot blood red orbs watching me from the far side of the room. The person just sat there, watching me, making no move to come closer.

"How do you feel?" came a deep, calm, yet somehow commanding voice. It came from the area where the eyes were. So, there was a man in here with me…figures.

"I'm fine" I said, my voice surprised me. Instead of the girly girly preppy sound it once had been, it sounded more tomboyish…deeper…more outdoorsy, more confident, yet still had a feminine ring to it.

"Who are you?" I asked, making sure my voice really had changed…it had.

"Names are unimportant," He said, "just call me either commander or boss." He stood then and walked over to the wall infront of me. He opened the shades that had been hiding the window, and then slid the window open. I braced to feel the cold chill that accompanied the wind, but it wasn't there. It just felt like a spring breeze against my skin.

That was when I noticed him, his skin was very very pale…like he had never seen the sun or something. His hair was a dark dark brown, almost purple color. He was tall, muscular, yet somehow thin all at the same time. He turned to me then and I noticed that his face was that of a twenty year old but I got the vibe that he was older than twenty.

"As you may have guessed I'm not a human. I am a vampire." He said, the air around him radiated authority. I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

"A…what???" I asked, "I don't…I mean I can't…I don't know what I mean…" I said, at a loss for words. This caused him to smile as if he understood what I had meant to say completely.

"Humans never notice us because it's one of our rules. We are not permitted to draw attention to ourselves. We are only allowed to tell outsiders what we are if we intend to change them. You are probably wondering why I'm telling you this…well my dear, it is because you yourself have joined this world of the immortals." The air seemed to grow more authoritive with every word he spoke.

I looked down at my hands and noticed exactly how pale they were. I then looked up and noticed, for the first time since I woke up, that I could see…and I mean really see…everything was so bright, clear, and crisp…like a blind person being given the gift of sight…only better because I had never been blind.

"Some vampires have gifts, some don't. I want to see if you have any gifts at all…if not then that's quite alright. For the first year you'll be stronger and faster than me, you'll also want blood of humans and this, I encourage." He smiled a wicked, evil smile. "You see, I feed off of human blood…some of our kind have chosen to go the civilized route and feed off of animal blood." He scoffed as if that thought angered him.

"My throat is burning…is that bad?" I asked, one hand going instinctively towards my neck.

"No, that is just the thirst kicking in. I'm surprised, most newborns are wild and crazed when they first wake up but you seem fairly in control. Come, let us feed then I'll explain more." With that we left and he taught me how to hunt and what type of humans I should go for…the sick, the elderly, the young and insecure.

Once the burning had subsided we went back to the room I had awoken in and he explained about the Volturi, the secret, the rules, and the sunlight. He also told me I would never need to sleep or breathe again…that I could hold my breath for hours, maybe even days, sure it'd be uncomfortable but I wouldn't need air.

That night I thought about my brother. Everyone who had served with him had said that they didn't see his horse, his body, anything…just his knife lying on the side of the road. Had he been bitten just as I had? If so, where was he now? How could I find him? As I thought about all that I hadn't noticed my creator standing behind me.

"So that's your gift…impressive." He said, I jumped nearly ten feet and turned around.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, staring at him. He looked me up and down before grinning.

"You didn't notice?" He asked, humor deep in his eyes.

"Notice what?" Now I was not only confused but I was getting scared.

Instead of answering he just simply picked up something off the dresser and handed it to me. It was a silver mirror. I held it up and looked at my reflections and gasped. My hair was still its same color but more of a golden-brown than dull golden-brown or sandy-brown as my brother had called it. My eyes where greenish-blue instead of red. I was human!! Not vampire!!

"I…changed…back…" I sat the mirror down on the bed and looked at him. "Can others do that?" I asked, astounded at my gift. He shook his head from side to side.

"I've been around for centuries and I've never once come across another with your gift." He said, admiringly. Just then I felt something stirring in the pits of my stomach and the room began to spin. I heard him gasp and jump back away from me. I looked at him then the smell hit me. He smelled….sweet…too sweet…like a flower shop on Valentines Day. The scent was overpowering, I couldn't stand it. I jumped back as well.

"Vampire to human…then human to wolf…amazing…" he said before straightening up, I straightened up as well. "I wonder…is there anything else you can change to?" He asked, coming towards me cautiously.

"I don't know…let's find out…" I replied and shut my eyes. I felt something stirring in the pits of my stomach then felt my skin change from hot to mild, his scent was still sweet but not as sweet…I opened my eyes and he was smiling.

"Half wolf?" I guessed and he nodded. "And half human" He responded. I again shut my eyes, focused, and felt my skin change…it stayed pretty much the same but the hot changed to cold. I opened my eyes again.

"Half vamp, half human?" I guessed again, he nodded, his grin growing even more. Once more I closed my eyes and focused. My skin changed again, only this time it was both hot and cold…he again smelled sweet. I opened my eyes and the grin was gone, he was hiding how grossed he was.

"Half vampire, half wolf" I said, it wasn't a guess. I knew what I was. He nodded and I focused once more and felt the hotness fade to cold. The sweet scent was gone.

"Astounding" He said, appraising. "I have myself a shape shifter. Simply amazing." He said as he shook his head, his grin returning. "Can you project?"

"Huh?" I asked, staring at him. He explained what projecting was and how to do it. I asked him what he wanted me to try and turn him into and he said human. So I focused on him, pictured him how he must have looked as a human and before my eyes he changed to a human.

"Interesting" He said as he picked up the mirror and studied his face. I blinked just once and he was back to a vampire.

It has now been two weeks since I first opened my eyes and discovered my gift. My creator has been using his gift to force me to use my gift in a way that benefited him. He was forcing me to misuse my gift. I wanted so badly to continue the search for my brother, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Next we'll attack the confederate came three miles from San Antonio." He said one morning after we had finished hunting our breakfast, about a month after I discovered my gift, a month after I woke up in this new life. 'No!' I thought, that was where Shawn and all the others I had become friends with were. I couldn't let this happen.

He stood and looked down at me. "We're leaving. Now." He said and I stood too. We ran west, towards my home town. But we didn't get very far…maybe three thousand miles or so…before we stopped. In front of us, maybe fifty feet or so, stood a group of figures, all in hooded robes that ranged in color from light grey to dark black…the darkest cloaks of all were in the middle, the lightest cloaks were on the outside perimeter.

"You two have been causing massive havoc here. It has been noticed by the Volturi." Came a female voice from the group. I stared at them, all of them, noticing the range in the colors of their hair…golds, browns, blacks, blonds…but their eyes were all red. I stared at the three in the center, I had been told all of the groups' names, and they had been described to me…so I was sure the three in the center were Aro, Caius, and Marcus…the leaders of the Volturi and the Kings of the vampire world.

As I stared at them, the one in the middle looked up. His hair was long, straight, and black. I felt he was the one called Aro. When our eyes connected he smiled gently. As soon as our eyes connected a plan hit me…I knew what I had to do to be freed from my creator and continue the search for my brother. I straightened up and found the courage I needed to do this.

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus of the Volturi. My name is Jennette and I have a favor to ask of you." I said. I waited for about a minute before the one in the middle spoke.

"Jennette, I am Aro. What is your request?" He responded, sincerity in his dark red eyes. I sighed inwardly and prayed to whoever was listening that they wouldn't turn down my request.

"I ask you to kill my creator." As I said that I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw the group straighten up, stiff.

"What are you doing Jennette!" I shook his hand off and kept my eyes on Aro's.

"We hear your request and would like to know why you ask this." Aro asked, his smile fading just a bit. I let out another inward sigh and prayed once more.

"He has been forcing me to misuse my gift, and I can't stand it any longer. The next place he wants me to attack is the Confederate camp three miles outside of San Antonio. I do not want to attack anymore innocent people. I'm asking you to kill him so I can be free from his control and continue my search. You see, before I was turned I was searching for my brother who has disappeared…people told me he died but I have a feeling in my stomach that he is still alive. He will not allow me to search, instead all he wants me to do is attack and kill. The people in the confederate camp served with my brother and are my friends, I refuse to harm them. So I ask again, will you kill my creator and free me?" I explained and stared at each of their faces.

It had been about five minutes before they spoke. "Alright, Jennette, we will grant your request." Aro said, "Jane, Alec, Caius, Marcus, will you dispose of him?" The four he named left and dragged my creator away with them, then Aro asked the rest of the group to head back without him. At first they were hesitant but he reassured them that he'd follow later on so they left.

He walked forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I will allow you to live, young one, if in turn you promise me two things." I nodded and he continued, "First, promise you will not misused your gift and learn to use it properly." I promised and he continued, "Second, will you come with us back to Volterra? Will you become my ward?" That one froze me.

"What's a ward?" I asked him and he lowered his hand from my shoulder to his side, staring at me.

"The term ward refers to a youngling paired with a guardian or protector, or a fledgling paired with a turner/creator. Since we have killed your creator only the first definition applies to you." He smiled slightly, I guessed he was hoping for my reply before the sun sank behind the horizon. I looked at the sunset and my heart sank with the sun.

"Alright" I said softly then turned my gaze back to him. "I'll go with you, but I want to be able to come home and continue my search." He nodded.

"Of course, you'll only need to stay with us long enough for us to see you do not intend to misuse your gift." I smiled at that and nodded then he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Splendid! Come, let us catch up with the others." With that, we ran and I went with them back to Volterra.

Thus, an end came to my suffering and the light came on in my new world. And what a bright light it was.

That puts and end to the Preface. This was just the background information you'd need to know for the rest of the story.


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting and Journey

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Meeting and Journey**_

I jolted up in my bed, my breathing heavy and my hair sticking to my face. _'That damn dream again…'_ I thought to myself as I looked at my clock. _'11:15 a.m., joy…'_ I sighed and fell back onto my pillow. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I replayed the dream in my head like a movie I have seen a thousand times and still couldn't get used too.

_I stood facing the hills of my home land, debating if I wanted to run towards them or not…just as I took a step towards them I heard a scream coming from behind me._

"_Jeannette!!!" I turned and saw a boy about my age with my hair color and eyes running toward me…he looked exactly like me. I opened my mouth to call out to him but nothing came out. _

_Just then the scene changed, the blue faded from the sky and was replaced with dark threatening clouds filled with thunder and lightening. A strong wind was blowing now, the ground shook. The boys face changed to one of horror and fear. _

_In the next second he was on the ground, being dragged away from me, reaching for me, tears rolling down his face._

"_Jeannette!! Help me!!!" he called out. I tried to run to him but it felt as though I was running in slow motion while he moved in regular motion. I reached for him, afraid, tears rolling down my face. Just then the ground opened up and pulled him down then closed up again._

_In the second before it was closed completely I heard his voice full of sadness and sorrow._

"_Why did you let this happen to me? I thought you loved me…" Then after the ground closed up the sky went back to blue, the wind disappeared, everything was the same as before the boy called out to me._

I opened my eyes and stared at my ceiling. _'Why the hell did I have that dream?'_ I thought to my self. It had been about a year since I had that dream. The last time being…the day I found out about my brother went missing and was given his knife.

I got out of bed and took a shower. As the hot water poured over my head I allowed the grief inside of me to slip through my mask and take over me. I slammed my fists into the wall and rested my forehead between them, silent tears fell from my eyes.

I don't know how long I stayed like that. The only clue that I had stayed in longer than intended was the water going from scorching hot to freezing ice cold. I sighed and shut the water off. I sighed once more before I stepped out and dried off.

Once I was dressed I brushed and blow-dried my hair then pulled it up in a high ponytail. I returned to my room where I grabbed my mp3 and my hoodie. I walked out and slipped back into my emotionless mask before walking into the kitchen.

"Mother…" I said to the woman infront of me.

"Yes, hunny?" She said as she turned to face me. This woman wasn't my real mother but I loved her just the same. After my real parents died Aro placed me in this safe house and under the care and protection of these people. I smiled at how caring he could be.

"I'm going to go for a walk before they get here. I should be back in a little while…no longer than two hours, I promise." I said as I turned away to head towards the front door.

"Okay, be careful." Came her soft voice behind me. I lifted one hand and waved before I turned left into the front room and walked out the front door.

Once outside I put my hoodie on…it wasn't anything fancy, it was a dark navy blue with royal blue stripes down the middle of the sleeves, Nike written across the front in royal blue with a white outline, it was bout five sizes to big but I didn't care…the more room the more freedom I had if I had to run or move or defend myself.

I put my ear buds in, made sure the volume was set to maximum, and hit play. My favorite song began blaring in my ears causing me to smile. I watched the trees as I passed them, I loved the smell of pine, grass in the morning, and even the cracked asphalt couldn't dampen my mood. The sky was a cloudless blue, my favorite. The birds were chirping…everything seemed to be in a good mood.

Or maybe it was just me. For some reason I was unnaturally happy. I didn't know if it was because of the weather, my favorite music playing loudly in my ears as if the band was playing live right beside me, or if it had something to do with the fact that some of my favorite people in the world were coming to visit…but at the moment I didn't care, I was happy and that was enough for me.

I was half way down the block now. No one was around but I still got the feeling I was being watched…I looked around to make sure but I couldn't see anything so I started singing along with the music.

_**Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no  
Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud**_

_**And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize**_

_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_

I looked up and immediately stopped singing. Infront of me, two blocks away from my house, stood a group of people and I could tell there was something they wanted. I glanced up and noticed a big, thick, dark gray storm cloud had settled infront of the sun. Inwardly I grimaced…so much for my perfect day. I put my music on pause, took the buds out of my ears and placed them in the pocket of my hoodie, then prepared to defend myself.

The one closest to me took a step forward with his palms up, signaling he meant no harm. Slowly I started to relax. They all looked tense…like they were expecting a fight or something. There were nine of them…if it came down to a fight I'd easily loose…

No matter how edgy or tense I was, I still felt like I knew them…well…three of them at least, the paler three…two guys and a girl. _'Wonder who they are…'_ I thought to myself.

We had been staring at each other for the past two minutes and I was growing agitated, I wanted answers and it looked like I would have to be the one to break the ice. Lucky me…

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, watching each of their faces, reading their emotions.

"My name is Edward Cullen," came the voice of the guy who had been the one to take a step towards me, "this is my brother Emmett and my daughter Renesmee." He motioned to the two beside him.

"And them?" I nodded towards the darker part of the group.

"Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, and Quil." He said, motioning to each one as he called out their names.

"My name is Jeanette. It's nice to meet you all." I got the feeling they were not human. I stared at them, trying to decide what to do. _'Should I take them back to my place? No, I'm expecting Aro today…ugh!' _ I mentally groaned.

"If he is coming then let us go to your house." Came Edwards's voice. My head shot up and I looked him in the eye.

"How did you know I was expecting a visit?" My eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Do you really want to make a scene here?" I turned my glare to the one that had spoken, only to be met with the calm eyes of the one who had been introduced as Sam.

"Fine…Follow me…" With that I turned on a dime and took off running toward my house, taking a back way through the woods.

Once we got back to my house I took my hoodie off and threw it onto the couch before I made a right and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"I'm home" I said with a small smile.

"That was quick" My adopted mother said with a smile.

"Yea, ran into some friends and invited them back. I'll eat once I visit with them." I kissed her cheek and went to my room before she could say I should eat first.

Once inside my room I shut and locked my door. I sighed before I lifted my eyes and stared at the group. _'Where to begin…'_ I mentally sighed before walking over to my bed and plopping down in the middle.

"I know this may sound weird but I can see that you guys are not human. Don't ask how, I just can." I said as I folded my arms in my lap and laid my forehead against them.

"Hm. And just what exactly are we?" I lifted my head and glared at the one who had spoken, Paul. I wondered if usually a nice guy or if there was something about making people mad that he loved. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smirk, man…what was up with him.

"You, you, you, you, you, and you," I said, pointing out the darker ones in the room, "are clearly werewolves." I smirked when I saw the looks of horror on their faces. _'Bingo'_ I noticed Edward smirk again as I mentally bingoed myself.

"You, you, and you, "I pointed at the lighter three, "are clearly Vampires." I said with a smile, knowing I was right.

"How do you know about the existence of werewolves and vampires if you are a human?" I turned and faced Seth, his stare wasn't upset, surprised, or anything else…just innocent and curious.

"Well…how to begin…I was born in San Antonio in 1843. I was a beloved daughter and generous sister. My brother loved the military ever since he was little so it was no surprise that when a war broke out he signed up to fight and defend. He had this amazing knife that he always carried…twenty inches long, stainless steel, gold hilt…he loved that thing. I was the only one he ever let hold it. One day he left with the promise of coming back before my birthday. Well, a few days later a lieutenant that had served with him came to my house and presented me with his knife. He said he hadn't found my brothers body but there was no doubt. I had a feeling he was still alive so the day after the funeral I left out on a journey…" I paused to organize my thoughts and take in all the faces again.

I could tell the wolves were growing impatient so I quickly finished explaining everything and then glanced around me again. Shock, surprise, mildly freaked, mildly scared, upset, disgusted…you name it and it was in their faces.

"What is your gift?" This time I came face to face with the young woman, Renesmee. I smiled.

I walked to the middle of the room and closed my eyes. I tuned out everything around me and focused. When I opened my eyes the smell hit me and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. That caused the vampires to laugh and the wolves to growl.

"Human to vampire?" Edward asked, and I nodded. Then I closed my eyes and repeated the process, this time when I opened them and wrinkled my nose it was the wolves who laughed and the vampires who growled.

"Vampire to werewolf?" Sam asked, I nodded. I repeated the process and this time the smell was about equal so I shrugged it off. I opened my eyes and looked around to see shock on every face.

"Werewolf to half werewolf half vampire?" Emmett. I nodded and once again repeated the process. This time the stench of the wolves wasn't as bad but still.

"Half werewolf half vampire to half vampire half human?" Quil. Another nod and once again the process was repeated. My eyes opened, this time the vampire scent wasn't as bad.

"Half vampire half human to half werewolf half human?" Jared. I nodded and changed back to my human self.

"We have to get you to the others." Edward said and I nodded.

"Alright, let me just tell my mother." I walked out of the room and to the kitchen where I hugged my adopted mom.

"I have to go on a trip Ellen…When Aro and the others get here tell them I went to…" I was interrupted by Edward.

"Tell them she is with the Cullen family in Forks, Washington." He then took my by the arm and pulled me out of the house.

Once outside I was handed a backpack full of stuff I knew were mine…clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, and maybe a book or two. The wolves phased into…well…wolves and the russet one that had been Jacob looked at Edward who nodded before picking me up and placing me on Jacob's back.

Once I was settled we started off towards Forks, and I wondered if I would ever see my brother again. I fell asleep along the journey, thinking about my brother.

I wondered what awaited me in Forks, what it looked like, and who these 'others' were that Edward spoke of.

It was hard to sleep on a wolfs back and soon I found my self curled against a cold chest. I looked up to see the face of Emmett. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you up once we're there." His voice was so soft and he ran at such an even pace that I fell asleep immediately.

Thus ends Chapter one. If only she knew what awaited her in Forks…lol. Let me know how you liked it.


	4. Chapter 2: Destination and Meetings

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Destination and Meeting**_

I had a vague sense that I was awake but not entirely conscious.

"DAMMIT ROSE! GIVE ME BACK MY JEANS!"

"NO! NOT TIL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY ONE-OF-A-KIND SILVER AND GOLD STELLA FABIONI SHIRT!"

"WOULD YOU GUYS KINDLY SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE YOU WAKE HER UP!!"

"Too late…twenty seconds…"

I mentally sighed. I didn't recognize the first two voices…or the fourth for that matter…but I definitely knew the third belonged to Emmett. I thought about staying still, going back to sleep. Then I remembered I was to meet "the others". I mentally sighed again and rolled over…only to feel cold arms against my back.

I heard a low chuckle. "Careful, don't want you to get hurt before we introduce you to Carlisle." I opened my eyes only to be met with the gold eyes of Emmett.

"Where am I?" I asked him as I looked around. Everything was white, a beautiful grand piano sat up on a raised platform, the sought wall was made entirely of glass. To put it simply, the place was spacious and beautiful…elegant.

"This is our home." I turned my head to the left to see who had spoken. The man looked about twenty-five…maybe thirty. His appearance screamed well-kept elegance, I smiled.

"Hello, glad to see you're awake. I'm Carlisle Cullen." He smiled and stretched his hand out towards me.

I stood, with Emmett's help, and shook his hand. "Jeanette" I replied, smiling.

"Lovely name. Well, let me show you around." He took me by the arm and gave me the grand tour. I was shocked…maybe not shocked but definitely surprised. The entire southern side of the house was glass. His office was amazing. He told me all the stories that went with the pictures. Finally, he led me back to the living room where I noticed more people had showed up.

"Ah," he said as we walked up, smiling, "Jeanette, you've already met Edward, Emmett, and Renesmee." He motioned with his hand and I nodded.

"Great!" He smiled, "Now, allow me to introduce the rest of my family." He turned to face them and smiled.

"Bella, Edwards mate and wife, Rosalie, Emmett's Mate and wife, Esme, the love of my life, Alice and her mate…" Before he could call the last name the boy looked up from where he sat talking with Alice about a trip to Paris. When his eyes met mine I gasped and shook my head very fast from side to side, causing everyone to look at me.

"No…way…" I said as tears started to well up in my eyes, "It can't be!!" I felt the look of total shock plaster itself to my face.

"Jeanette?" Carlisle asked, "Do you know…" Once again he was cut off midsentence…this time by me.

"JASPER!!!" I screamed as I threw myself against him, my arms locking around his neck, the tears I tried to force back now spilled over, down my cheeks, and onto the collar of his baby blue sweater.

I heard shocked gasps behind me and a low growl beside me but I didn't care.

"M- M- Ma- MARIE??!!" I felt his arms wrap around me, hugging me tightly…but not too tight…being I was human and all. I buried my head in his shoulder and let the tears fall. Tears of joy I might add.

"I…I knew it! I knew you didn't die! I knew it!" He kissed my cheek before pushing me back so he could see my face.

"Marie, who told you I was dead?" I dried my eyes and look into his…they were a soft butterscotch.

"Your friend, Lieutenant Shawn Macey. And he said that you disappeared, but since they only found your knife they feared the worst. But Jasper I swear! I never believed it for a second! I wouldn't accept it unless they found your body and showed me!" I looked at him, only to be met with the Cheshire Cat grin he always grinned when I did something he expected.

"My brave brave little girl," he chuckled, the grin still plastered to his face, "You searched for me didn't you?"

Before I could respond I heard another low angry growl beside me and Jasper rolled his eyes. I stood up and helped him up…turns out, after I dried my tears I got so happy and excited about being with him again that I subconsciously changed into my vampire self.

"Alice…No need to be jealous." Jasper said with a hint of laughter playing in his voice.

"I am not jealous." Came the wind chime reply. I turned and looked at her.

"Your emotions say otherwise." This time he let out a chuckle. She glared at him which made him smile.

"You can read emotions?" I looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Taste the atmosphere around someone, taste what they are feeling, and change it." He smiled a half smile and I grinned.

"Alice is jealous, just because she's my mate she thinks your trying to steal me away." He chuckled.

"Cool, so does everyone have a gift?" I glanced around the room at everyone.

"I can see the future but nothing concrete. I can only see what a person is planning to do at the time…The future changes as people change their minds…Speaking of which…" She glanced at Emmett, "You might want to forget about the NIKE stocks…Looks like they are about to hit a rough spot." He sighed and I laughed.

"I read minds," Edward said, "but you already knew that." He grinned and I grinned back.

"I can show people what I want." Renesmee said with a smile as she touched her hand to my face. Suddenly I was seeing me and her in the woods chasing elk and laughing. I smiled as she removed her hand.

"Cool." I said, she grinned.

"I can withstand the scent of human blood and prefer to save lives than end them." Carlisle said softly.

"Translation: he has endless patience and tremendous self-control." Emmett whispered in my ear causing me to laugh. Edward read Emmett's thoughts and laughed as well.

"You can say my gift is endless hospitality and motherly affection." Esme said softly, I couldn't help smiling, she was just so nice.

"Now me...some say I can double my strength," Emmett grinned, "I guess it comes from fighting bears." He laughed.

"Or from fighting your brothers…" Alice chimed in, Emmett stuck his tongue out at her. Edward rolled his eyes and Esme watched them with a laugh.

"I don't really have a gift." Rosalie stated with a shrug.

"With all that explained, care to tell us how you two know each other and what your gift is Jeanette." Carlisle said with a raised eyebrow. I sighed. First I showed them my gift, which earned some very shocked/surprised looks, then began my explanation of my life. From birth to 'death' and from new birth to the current day.

Shocked couldn't even begin to describe the looks on their faces after I finished explaining my gift and life story…it was too priceless! When I was done explaining everything I sat there waiting for their responses.

Five minutes…ten minutes…fifteen minutes…finally after twenty minutes I got a response.

"NO WAY!!" Rosalie and Bella screamed at the same time, one grinning the other frowning.

"AWESOME!!" Alice, Emmett, and Renesmee cheered, high-fiving one another. Carlisle and Esme were the picture of perfect parents. They didn't scream, cheer, or anything but smile.

"Carlisle, can she…?" Jasper trailed off after hugging me, turning to face Carlisle.

"Yes, I think it'd be the best, Jeanette…" He was cut off midsentence by non other than Jasper.

"It's Marie Li Whitlock/Hale, Jeanette was just a cover name…" Jasper said with a sigh.

"Okay then. Marie, would you like to join our family?" Carlisle asked as he walked up to me. "You'd never have to be separated from Jasper again." He stated with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I couldn't believe it! I was being adopted! A chance to be with Jasper again as a family! My eyes lit up and I hugged Carlisle.

"I'd be happy too! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!" He laughed as he hugged me back. He pulled my arms from his neck, smiling.

"Your welcome dear, now go hug everyone else." I grinned.

"AWESOME! A NEW SISTER!" Alice and Emmett screamed in unison as they both ran up and hugged me, I laughed and hugged them back.

"You should go meet the wolves too. They'll be around a lot considering one of them has imprinted on Nessie." Bella spoke up and I nodded. Edward and Jasper, along with Nessie, escorted me to the Forks boundary of the wolves' territory. There we were met by the one I was told was Sam. He smiled.

"Ah, I was wondering when I'd get to introduce her to everyone here." He said with a smile as he reached out and took my hand.

"Sam, don't let anything happen to my sister, got it?" Jasper said as he hugged me before I crossed the border.

"I swear on the treaty Jasper, I won't let anything happen to her." Sam said and Jasper nodded. Edward, Jasper, and Nessie took off after that.

"Well, Emily's going to be starting lunch soon so let's get going." He took my hand and led me down the road. As we walked he told me whose house was who's, who their ancestors were, and even the legends about their tribe and how they came to be shape shifters instead of the traditional werewolf. He also told me about his fiancée Emily and how her face came to be scarred. I listened, the histories, stories, everything he told me…it was all so amazing, interesting. At last we reached his home.

He opened the door and I was immediately hit by different scents: burgers, steaks, hotdogs, spam, sandwiches, cheetos, Doritos- both nacho cheese and cool ranch, coke, , pepsi, tea, orange juice, nachos- home-made style with peppers, old fashioned french fries…it smelled amazing!

And with that smell came another smell…one of a less pleasant nature. I mean sure Sam, being a wolf and all, smelled of wet dog…but it reeked in the house! I looked inside and mentally groaned. A group of about ten or more were sitting around the house. This was sure to be an interesting evening.

They all looked up as Sam entered the house.

"Hey Sam! Made it just in time! Em just took the steaks out of the oven!" Came the voice of someone I had already met. I peeked around Sam and smiled at Seth, he grinned back.

"Thanks Seth, tell Emily to fix another helping of everything. We have a guest." Sam said with a smile.

Seth stood and walked into the kitchen then came back. Once he was seated again Sam cleared his throat, causing everyone to immediately shut up and look at him.

"Now then. This girl I'm about to introduce some have already met," He glanced at Seth, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Leah. "Others…hold your tongues til you hear her out." They all nodded and he took a deep breath. He glanced at me over his shoulder and I nodded.

"Okay then. Jeanette, the floor is yours." With that said he sat down in an empty arm chair and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the seat.

"Um…Hi.." Before I could go on I was interrupted.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SAM! BRINGING A BLOODSUCKER IN HERE! ON THE RESERVATION! IF IT WAS A CULLEN I WOULDN'T CARE BUT HER! HER EYES ARE THE COLOR OF BLOOD! SHE FEEDS ON HUMAN BLOOD!" I stared at the boy, half surprised half pissed. Yea, my eyes were red and yea I fed on human blood, but come on! I had self-control! I mentally prepared myself for a fight but I was stopped by Sam's voice.

"Jacob. Yes she is a vampire and it is true that she feeds on humans but her gift prevents her from that. Now, will you kindly shut the hell up and let her explain?" He glared at the one who had interrupted, Jacob. Jacob sat down with a 'humph!' and glared at me. I sighed and started again.

I told them about my life, from the day I was born to the day I was changed then up to the present day. Once again, shocked could not begin to explain the looks on their faces. I laughed then explained my gift and even showed them. No one interrupted me til I showed them my last form.

"You can become one of us?!" I looked at the boy who had spoken. I was now in my russet skinned quileute form. My eyes no longer red but a dark blue, so dark they looked black from a distance, my hair no longer golden-brown or sandy brown but straight and black.

"That's so cool!" He said as Sam turned to him.

"Quil. Calm down." I could tell Sam was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yea it's cool alright but can she phase?" Jacob asked with a smug smile…I swear he ripped that look off of Harry Potter! I mean if he had blonde hair and gray eyes he would have looked exactly like a smirking Draco Malfoy!

"Let's go outside and see _pup_!" I said and turned towards the door.

"Marie…" Sam called, "I promised Jasper I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know Sam, but by brother can't solve all my problems for me, I'll be okay." I smiled at him and walked into the woods, the entire wolf pack following me. When we were far enough out that I was sure no human would find us I sighed. I looked at them and grinned.

"Hope you guys are used to seeing a naked woman." I glanced at Leah and she smiled.

"Yea…we are…no worries there." Quil said, so I turned my back to them and took my clothes off. I handed them to the closest person and closed my eyes to focus.

I felt something stirring in the pit of my stomach, I became a little nauseated but remained steady. I clutched the feeling in my stomach, the stirring and the warmth that accompanied it. I expanded it over my body, covered every square inch with the warmth and the feeling of strength. Once I was sure every inch of my body was covered with the warmth, power, and strength I opened my eyes. _'Ahh…'_ I smiled mentally, _'Much better'_. I turned to face them. They all were more than shocked, they were utterly speechless! I barked out a laugh and stretched. It had been entirely too long since I used this form, the last time being the one year mark, the last day of my first year as a vampire…it felt good to stretch my muscles and flex my claws.

"Amazing." Sam said, a smile now warmed his face.

"I've never seen one with two colors before!" Seth beamed, excitement radiated from him.

"Golden-brown with hints of silver mixed in…Simplicity and freedom. Those colors describe a soul that is strong yet gently, grown yet childish, free and wise." I looked at Leah and smiled a wolfy smile. She giggled and smiled as well.

"Truly a wolf to trust and respect." Paul said with a smile as he patted my shoulder. Sam walked up and placed his hand on my other side.

"You can change back now," He smiled, "Thanks for showing us this side of you." He backed up as did Paul. I phased back to my two-legged form and grinned at Jacob who was still staring speechless.

"Well _pup_?" He shook his head and smiled defeatedly.

"I respect ya now. You've been one of us for a while. Sorry I… blew up like that earlier." He held his hand out and I smiled.

"S'okay, no hard feelings." I said as I shook his hand.

"We should be heading back, Emily's probably getting worried." Sam said, glancing back the direction we'd come from. I nodded and began looking around.

"Who's got my clothes?" I glanced around again.

"H- Here…" I turned to my right and saw one of the guys standing there holding my clothes out to me, looking totally uncomfortable….so much for all of them being used to seeing a naked woman…I mentally sighed.

"Thanks…" I took my clothes and put them back on, starting to feel a little uncomfortable myself.

"Embry, why don't you go on ahead and tell Emily we need one more place…or do you want us to go on ahead and let you talk with Marie?" Same said, watching us with a smirk and one raised eyebrow. Embry took one more look at me before looking back at Sam.

"I'll go tell Emily…Jared, would you accompany me?" Embry took off without waiting for an answer. Jared ran after him. Sam waited a few minutes before smiling.

"Let's go." Sam said with a smile, Jacob grinned at me.

"Try to keep up." Jacob said, nudging me playfully. I laughed.

"I'll try." With that we all began running at full speed. I was able to stay ahead of Jacob, as well as Leah who appeared to be the fastest in the group.

We reached the house in a few minutes. We walked in to see plates heaping high with food sitting everywhere. One by one the group went to which ever plate they wanted and started eating. Before long Sam and I were the only ones left standing in the doorway and there were no other free plates. I glanced at Sam who grinned.

"Wait for it." He whispered in my ear. Before long a young woman appeared in the kitchen doorway, a smile on the beautiful half of her face. The other half deeply scarred. I ignored the scared side and smiled back.

"You two just going to stand there or come eat?" She said as she walked back into the kitchen, Sam followed her. I sighed and followed them. She handed me a plate with the same vast amount of food as all the other plates. I started eating thinking I wouldn't be able to eat all of it but to my surprise I did…and I even went back for seconds and thirds…good thing she made so much food.

"Immense hunger must come with being a wolf." I said after I finished off my fourth plate of food and fifth glass of coke. Sam and Emily both laughed.

"Probably. Emily's human and doesn't eat like us, same with Rachel and Billy." Sam said, still smiling.

Once everyone was finished eating Sam introduced everyone that I had either not met or had met and just didn't know the name of. It was cool meeting everyone. Leah invited me into her room where she handed me a two piece.

"What's this for?" I asked her as I looked it over. It was a beautiful baby blue with black roses on the top and bottom.

"After lunch exercise." She replied with a smile. The one she put on was similar to the one I was now wearing, except where mine was blue hers was red.

We put our clothes on over the two pieces and brushed our hair. Once we were both ready we left the house, Embry was waiting outside for us, leaning against the wall of the Blacks' home.

"I'll show her the way Leah. Go catch up with the others." He said, a hint of some emotion in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was because as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

"Okay, see you up there." Leah smiled at us before taking off in a dead sprint toward a stretch of the woods that led up a high cliff.

"Shall we?" Embry smiled as he shrugged off the wall, I smiled as well.

"Lets." He walked up and took my by the arm and started leading me towards where Leah had disappeared.

"Can I ask you something?" I said after about a minute of silent walking…there was something bugging me and I wanted to know the answer.

"Sure." He replied, keeping his eyes on the path we were walking.

"When I first came here you stayed away from me and didn't say anything…now you're talking to me…why?" I stopped and looked at him, my arms folded across my chest. We were now at the base of the path that I assumed led to the cliff.

He stopped too and looked at me like he was trying to figure out how to word something.

"Marie…I…" He sighed and looked at the ground, "Don't get mad, k?" I nodded and smiled.

"I won't." He looked up then dropped his head again. He started mumbling something and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"What was that? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." I smiled gently at him to show I wasn't lying. He looked up, his face red, and sighed.

"I don't know how to begin…I felt a pull…like something was pulling me…towards the town limits, then it shifted to the Cullens place for a while. I wanted to go see what it was the pull was leading me too but Sam needed me here. Then it shifted again, coming toward Emily's so I waited. Then when Sam came in and introduced you I didn't know what to do. And when we went into the woods where you phased…" He paused and took a breath, staring at the ground like it was utterly fascinating, "I never had a problem watching Leah phase cuz we all think of her as one of us…but watching you…I felt embarrassed…I couldn't. When I left to go back to Emily's I told Jared what was going on and asked him what I should do. He told me…" He paused again and shook his head once and sighed softly.

"Embry…what did he tell you?" I asked, watching him, wishing he'd get to the point already…yea, I'm not patient when people keep pausing…

"He told me…what was happening and that it was perfectly natural…He explained everything and I understood." He stopped and smiled at me. When he smiled like that I couldn't help but smile back.

"What was going on?" I asked, searching his face for the answer but not finding it.

"Marie…I…imprinted…" He lowered his gaze to the ground again, his face even redder than before. It took me a moment to realize what he had said and even longer to understand what he meant.

"…On….me…?" I asked…I meant it to sound happy but instead it came out sounding hurt. He looked up.

"Not mad are ya?" He asked, looking like he was going to cry if I said the wrong thing. I couldn't speak, just stare. He looked down again.

"I'm sorry…it's not something I can control." He said, sounding disappointed. My body reacted before I could realize what I was doing. Once my mind caught up to me, my arms were around his neck and his were around my waist.

"Does that mean you don't mind?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Ohh…you better believe it." I pulled back and smiled, he grinned.

We jogged up the trail, hand-in-hand. Once we got to the top where the others were they looked up and all of them starred at our hands for a few minutes, causing me to blush and Embry, who was already blushing, to laugh slightly.

"FINALLY!!!!!" Came the happy cheer that could only come from Paul. I laughed.

"I take it you guys have been waiting for this to happen?" I looked at each of them. They all smiled.

"Better believe it…" I glanced at Jared who just grinned.

"So…what are we doing?" I looked at Sam who laughed.

"Cliff diving." He replied and I grinned.

"And you two are up first." We both turned and looked at Jacob who was grinning like he just won the lottery. I made a mental note to shove him infront of a train but then I realized with my luck his hard skull would destroy the train so I mentally sighed instead.

"Ready to cliff dive?" Jacob asked us after a few minutes, a smile on his face.

Embry walked me to the edge and squeezed my hand, smiling at me. The last thing I heard before we jumped was Paul saying "Finally he found someone who's as fun loving as he is."

Thus ending my first day with the Wolf pack and my first dive…not only off a cliff, but also my first dive into a new life.

Thus ends Chapter Two. I know it was a bit longer than the previous two but hey…I had to put her meeting both groups AND Embry's imprinting into the same chapter! –giggles- anyways….hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 3: Confessions and Trip Home

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Confessions and Trip Home**_

The consciousness came before the sense of being awake. The last thing I remembered from yesterday was the cliff diving and having a blast. I don't remember falling asleep so I had no idea where I was.

I stretched and went to roll over but something prevented that motion. It took me a minute to realize that I was being held by two strong arms. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a cozy little room, it was about as big as Sam's but it was more open. The only light in the room came from the kitchen where the light above the sink was on. I smiled as I took in the room.

I was laying on the couch which was pushed against the windows, on the left end was a recliner. An end table sat between the couch and recliner. The recliner was in the corner turned facing the kitchen…making a triangle…hard to describe it…On the other side of the chair was another end table and then another recliner. Infront of the couch was a coffee table then across the room infront of the coffee table was an entertainment center complete with a TV, a ps2, xbox360, wii, and DVD player. To the right of the couch was another couch that faced the recliners. There was a hallway to the left of the entertainment center. The place was cozy. I exhaled softly and cuddled the pillow I was using closer.

The arms around my waist tightened slightly before I felt the warm breath of an exhale on the back of my neck.

"Are you awake?" I stiffened from surprise but relaxed when I realized it was just Embry laying behind me.

"Yea." I replied and rolled over, pressing closer to him. He chuckled before playing with my hair.

"How did I get here? And where exactly is here?" I asked, pulling back enough to see his face, he was grinning.

"You fell asleep shortly after midnight," he chuckled, "and here is my home. But my mom doesn't know so when you're ready we'll head down to the beach." He smiled and I stretched again.

"Okay," I stood up and looked around again, "Where are my shoes?"

"My room." He had stood up as well and was now folding the blanket. I sighed then looked down only to notice that I was not in the two piece from yesterday but the clothes I had worn over here…a simple black tank top with white beading around the hem at the bottom and on the sleeves and a pair of cutoff denim shorts.

"Um….who dressed me?" He turned to face me, the now folded blanket in his arms.

"Leah…she didn't want you getting sick sleeping in a two piece and didn't trust me or Sam to dress you so she did." He said with a shrug as he went to put the blanket in a closet just inside of the hall.

He then walked a little farther down the room and went through a door. I debated whether or not to follow him. But before I could even decide he was already shutting the door and walking back down the hall.

When he got back to where I was standing he held up a pair of white sandals. The kind where the band wraps up your ankle instead of just behind it. I smiled as I took them from him. Once the shoes were in my hands he grinned and grabbed my wrists pulling me against him. I blushed and looked up at him.

Before I could ask what he was doing…or even make my mind up to ask him…I felt his lips touch my forehead. He pulled back grinning like he just won the lottery then took my shoes from me and knelt down. I placed my hands on his shoulders to keep my balance as he slipped them on and buckled them.

Once they were on he stood up and took my hand in his. I started for the door but he pulled me back to him.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked, humor in his voice.

"The beach?" I said, staring at him like he lost his mind. That only made his smile widen and caused him to laugh.

"Oh, we're not going out the door, we're using the window." He said, letting my hand go and crawling onto the couch. He leaned over the back and opened the window. Once it was open wide enough he jumped out. I starred for a minute.

"Come on, it's only a foot." Came his soft whisper, followed by a soft laugh. I sighed, crawled onto the back of the couch and jumped out, landing on the balls of my heels infront of him…about five feet from the window.

He took my hand in his again and we walked towards the beach in silence. It wasn't totally dark, the sky was a pale grayish blue where the light was just starting to come over the horizon. There was a light breeze blowing causing small waves on the water.

We walked to the far end of the beach, talking and laughing about nothing in particular, and sat down on a fallen driftwood tree. We stared out at the ocean for a few minutes as the sky got a little lighter, now it was a dark blue and light red.

"Emb…I have to go home today…" I said as I looked down at the rocks beneath my feet. He sighed next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I'll take you, wait til Sam wakes up and I'll let him know." He kissed my cheek and I smiled. I laid my head on his shoulder and let my eyes drift closed.

It was quite, but the peaceful kind of quiet that you hate to have interrupted.

"Hey guys!" I mentally groaned and Embry sighed. We both looked up and saw Paul, Jared, Seth, and Jacob coming towards us. I didn't bother lifting my head from Embry's shoulder, instead I turned it so that my eyes were hidden and sighed.

"Hey. What's up?" Embry said, tightening his grip ever so slightly.

"Noticed your window was open," Paul started but was cut off.

"And you weren't inside," Jared was like-wise interrupted.

"Figured you'd be out here," Seth smiled but was interrupted as well.

"And thought we'd come bug you." Jacob finished, grinning.

"Yea…We're just waiting for Sam to get up." Embry said, looking out over the ocean again. I lifted my head and looked at them.

"I need to go home now…Jasper's probably getting worried." I said and they nodded as if to say 'we understand'.

Just then a loud howl ripped through the quiet that had built around us, shattering it completely. The boys sighed in unison, I stared at the different faces.

"That would be Sam…" Jared said, smiling at me. Embry rose to his feet and stretched.

"We better go see what he wants." Embry said and the others nodded. Jacob turned to me and grinned.

"Come on girlie, your one of us now. You attend our early morning meetings." Jacob held his hand out and I took it with a smile. He pulled me to my feet and I stretched. Embry took my hand and we headed back up towards the houses where we went into the woods on the other side of the road. Once under the cover of the thick woods they took their shorts off and tied them to cords around their legs.

Jacob took out a spare cord from his pockets just before he took them off, then once his shorts were tied to his leg he tied the cord around my leg and smiled up at me.

"Okay, take 'em off." I sighed but complied…I really didn't want to loose my clothes by phasing. Once I took my clothes off I handed them to Jacob who rolled them up into a tight bundle and tied the cord around it.

"Now, let's go." Jacob stood back up and Embry sighed, his back to us. I figured it was the embarrassment thing again. We all phased and took off toward Sam.

_Jacob?_

_Yea, I'm here Sam._

_Seth?_

_Present oh fearless leader._

_Jared?_

_Accounted for._

_Paul?_

_Yeap._

_Embry?_

_Yea yea…I'm here._

_Marie?_

I didn't answer and I could feel him growing annoyed inside my head. I was still getting used to the whole having-them-inside-your-head thing…stupid pack mind talking…

_Marie? _

_Hi dad, how'd ya sleep? Good I hope._

The boys laughed and Sam growled.

_Are you always like this?_

_Just in the mornings…maybe that's why my brother left for the army…who knows…_

They laughed again and Sam sighed.

_Cut the chitchat would ya? I'm glad you're here…I got a call from your brother at about one this morning._

I immediately forgot about joking and focused on the run, we were now entering the area where Sam was. He nodded his head in greeting as we entered the mountain pass.

_He wants you home the moment the sun comes up over the horizon. He said not a minute after seven._

_Okay…thanks Sam._

_Embry? Jacob? _

He turned his big head to look at the two wolves to my left who straightened up a little and stared at him.

_Yes? _They replied in unison.

_I want you two to escort her to the Cullen's home. Carlisle gave you permanent permission to cross onto their property when you need/want something._

_Okay_

_Yes!_

_Jake?_

_Yea?_

_That doesn't mean you can go just to bug Nessie…_

_Oh…right…sorry Sam._

I barked out a laugh.

_Sucks to be you Jake._

This time everyone except Jacob laughed.

_Oh shut up…_

_Make me…_

He growled and tensed. I did the same.

_Okay knock it off! _Sam barked at us, taking a step forward. Jacob immediately backed up and relaxed. I glared at him before backing up as well.

_Come on Marie…lets go. _Embry nudged me with his nose and I sighed.

_Okay…_

With that the three of us were off. Embry so close to me that his shoulder was practically pressed against mine, and Jacob was several paces behind us.

It was a silent run…for the most part…Jacob was thinking about running into the mountains and living as a wolf for a while…Embry was picturing a quite little two story house on an island in the Pacific…I was just picturing what my brother was going to do when he found out…

We reached the edge of the Cullen property and stopped. I looked at Embry and he sighed before letting out an ear-piercing howl.

_Hey, Edward. We're here with Marie. We're going to bring her to the door, okay?_

We waited for about two seconds before a bottle rocket shot past us and into the woods behind us. Jacob and Embry laughed and I guessed it was from the look on my face.

_What the hell?_

_That's just Edwards's way of saying 'come on in.'_

_Ah, okay…scared the hell out of me…_

_Eh, you get used to it._

I looked at Jacob and he grinned. We started running again and in a matter of seconds we cleared the last stretch of trees and came into a wide clearing. I smiled as soon as I saw the house. Edward was waiting on the front porch, smiling. The smile faded for just a second as he looked at my new appearance but then it returned when he realized just who I was.

_Hey Ed! _I grinned as I trotted over to the house causing him to chuckle softly.

"Hey Marie. You're brother's waiting for you inside." He smiled as he ran his hand through my fur. I sighed. Behind me I could hear the other two phasing back and pulling on their shorts.

"Come on Marie." Embry said as he bounded up the stairs and stood beside Ed, Jacob behind him. I nodded and phased back as well. I untied my clothes and put them on. I jumped over the railing and shifted from my quileute form to my vampire form and hugged Ed.

"Hmm…Jasper won't be thrilled to find that out…" Edward said as he turned and looked at Embry who just lowered his eyes to the wooden planks of the porch.

"Yea…I know…" I hugged Embry tightly as Jacob opened the door and walked in.

"NESSIE!!!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE TICKLED INTO NEXT CENTURY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND GIVE ME MY HUG!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. I heard the high pitched squeal of delight and saw Nessie come bounding down the stairs. She tackled Jacob so hard that he flew out the door and down the porch steps. Me and Embry both laughed and Edward sighed.

"Come on, let's go in." Edward walked in first and I followed. Embry stayed in the door way behind me, I had my hands behind my back holding his.

"Jasper! I'm home!" I called and almost immediately he was infront of me. When I first walked in he was no where insight but I could hear him upstairs talking to Alice and Emmett about something relating to baseball uniforms. But when I called he seemingly disappeared and reappeared infront of me…damn, did he miss me that much?

He threw his arms around my neck and I giggled, releasing one of Embry's hands and wrapped it around him. After a few seconds the rest of the family walked down the stairs and joined us in the spacious living room. I walked farther into the room and Embry stayed close behind me.

Jasper, noticing the closeness for the first time, narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why is he staying so close to you Marie?" I glanced first at Embry then at Jasper.

"Um…he can't help it Jazz…so please…give him a break…" I asked, looking in his eyes pleadingly.

"What do you mean he can't help it? What ha..." But before he could finish he saw the looks on mine, Embry's, and Edward's faces then the looked down at our hands and then back up at our faces…Then everything clicked and he growled.

"Jasper?" Alice asked, placing her hand on his arm and I'm guessing he hardly ever lost his temper.

"Oooohhhh hell no!" He growled again, narrowing his eyes into a glare, aimed right at Embry.

"Jasper, I told you, he can't help it!" I took a step closer to Embry, standing right infront of him.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, looking back and forth between me and Jasper.

"Embry imprinted on Marie…" Edward informed everyone and the looks of pure shock came over all their faces…except for Jasper who was still furious.

"Jasper, calm yourself…" Carlisle said but when he went to touch Jasper's shoulder Jasper stepped away.

Jasper took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Everyone had taken a few steps closer incase they needed to separate a fight. After about five seconds Jasper exhaled and opened his eyes.

"I'm calm now." He said with a smile. But before he or anyone else could say another word Alice looked up like she was looking upstairs, and started dancing around.

"Alice?" Esme asked and she giggled.

"Five seconds Esme" He replied and we all got quiet again. After five seconds we could hear what she must have know was going to happen.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

"Oh crudmonkeys my cell!!!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs. Everyone looked at each other with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

"So…You and my sister, huh?" Jasper said, starring at Embry, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall.

Before Embry had time to respond, verbally or physically, a bloodcurdling scream…that somehow managed to sound happy…echoed through the Cullen Manor.

* * *

"Daddy????" Alice, Bella, and Jasper said at the same time while looking at Edward who seemed to have gone paler than usual and, if he could, would have thrown up right then and there.

Alice froze for a second, eyes going wide, and everyone who was not Edward could tell she just had a vision. It lasted only a second and after words Alice could be seen banging her head against the wall.

"Um….who's she talking to?" Bella asked looking first at Alice then at Edward. Alice was still banging her head against the wall and Edward has not recovered yet. Bella sighed and went to the glass wall that looked out over the river.

"You'll find out in just a few seconds…" Edward said as he unfroze and returned to his normal color.

I bounded back down the stairs, having heard everything that was going on downstairs while I was on the phone. I tucked the phone into my pockets as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Aro has asked me to come back to the castle for a few days…wants to make sure of something before I am allowed to live here permanently…" I smiled at them.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Both Jasper and Embry said at exactly the same time. They looked at each other and sighed before shaking hands. Seems Jasper has accepted Embry's imprinting on me…I laughed mentally and saw Edward grin. Damn his mind reading…

"Well, it's good that neither of you want me to go alone because Aro has requested that I bring the Cullen family as well as Embry, Jacob, and Sam." I saw them shudder briefly before smiling.

"I'll tell Sam." Jacob said as he ran out the door and into the woods. We all heard him phase and Nessie sighed.

"Emmett…I think he's going to need a new pair of shorts…" Emmett went up stairs and came back with another pair of shorts. Nessie took them from him and went to wait on the front porch. As we all waited for Jacob to return and Sam to show up we packed for the journey…some food for Nessie, some clean clothes for everyone, specially the wolves, our phones, and some games for Nessie to play if she got bored with running and decided to rest on Jacobs back.

Finally, after about five minutes, Jacob emerged from the woods with Sam right behind him. When he was at the base of the steps Nessie handed him the shorts and grinned.

"We're all ready to leave, we were just waiting for you." Nessie informed them as the three of them walked into the house. I handed my pack to Jasper and he knew what I planned on doing. He strapped my pack to his back with his, Nessie grabbed hers as did the others and we walked out the door. Esme locked it, even though the action wasn't necessary.

Once in the middle of the yard Sam, Embry, Jacob and I stripped down and tied our clothes to our legs then phased. We began running, even though it would have been easier to take a car we all decided to run. We had been running for about thirty minutes before anyone decided to speak.

"Do we want to fly to Volterra or swim the ocean?" I looked at Emmett out of the corner of my eye.

_Never tried swimming in any form other than human…and I'm not sure how the wolves would react to becoming vampires…not to mention our packs would get soaked. So what do you think?_

Edward laughed and told Emmett what I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Flying it is." He pulled out his phone and dialed the number of the airport we were to use. He reserved thirteen first-class tickets for us and hung up the phone. I turned to Sam and let my thoughts run wild about how much the airport would love that money and he barked out a laugh. Edward smirked but didn't say anything.

When we got so close to the airport that we could see it through the trees we stopped. The wolves and I phased back and put our clothes on then once we were dressed and Alice had fixed my hair the way she wanted it…french braid that wrapped up into a bun…we left the cover of the trees and walked into the airport…thank God it was a cloudy day.

We walked to the terminal we needed and found the gate we needed. Once there Emmett walked up to the counter, told the girl there who he was, how many tickets he had reserved, what class, and our destination. Once everything was sorted he handed over the money and she handed him the tickets. He smiled at her, said thanks, and walked back over to us.

"Here's your tickets my friends and family, our flight leaves in half an hour so if anyone needs to eat or what ever we better go do it now." He handed each of us our tickets. We made sure no one needed anything and went to wait for the plane. I quickly focused on everyone in the Cullen family and changed them all into humans before changing myself into a human. They still had the gold eyes but at least they were human so they didn't stand out.

"So, Marie, you feed on human's right?" I looked at Rosalie, my eyes still red but so dark they looked black.

"Yea, why?" She shrugged before laying her head against Emmetts shoulder.

"You know…Aro doesn't have to control the way you live." I turned to look at Jasper, eyes wide. I couldn't believe he would say that! Aro saved me! He was like my father!

"He doesn't control me! I do what ever I want! He put me in the safe house in Texas because he loves me! I am his ward!" I shot to my feet, hands balled into fists at my side. I glanced at the Arrival/Departure board then at the clock on the wall. Ten minutes left.

"Marie…I just meant that you have been feeding on humans since you were created, and he hasn't told you the other way to live that's all! You don't need humans to sustain the hunger." He stood up and hugged me tight, I could tell he didn't want to fight with me since we had just been reunited after years and years of being apart…I didn't want to fight either. I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and I pulled back to look at his face. He was smiling slightly.

"For what?" I said, confused. He chuckled, kissing my forehead and sitting back down.

"For getting you upset like that." He grinned and I slapped his arm playfully, laughing like a little child.

"It's okay. I don't mind…really." I smiled. Just then a voice came over the intercom announced that our flight was ready to board so we stood, stretched, grabbed our bags and headed into the plane.

Once on the plane we quickly found our seats. I looked at Embry, who's was next to mine.

"Emb…would you mind letting me sit with my brother this trip?" I asked, I really wanted to sit with Jasper…I had never been on a plane and sitting with him would help. Fortunately for me, Embry seem to know why I wanted to sit with my brother and kissed my cheek before going across the aisle and swapping tickets with Jasper.

Jasper walked over and took the seat between me and the window while Embry took the outside seat across the aisle from me. Jasper smiled as he patted my shoulder and reassured me that nothing would happen.

I heard a grumble in the seat behind me and laughed. Edward was finding it hard not to know what everyone was thinking, Alice hated not seeing the future…Bella was getting a kick out of being human again and she also seemed to enjoy the fact that both Alice and Edward were miserable without their gifts.

The flight took off once everyone was buckled in and bags were stored properly. About ten minutes into the flight Jasper turned to me. I could tell there was something on his mind.

"How did Aro know about Embry and you?" He asked and I sighed. This was something I knew he was going to ask sooner or later.

"I called him and told him." I replied and looked over at Embry who was laughing at something Emmett was showing him in the latest Sports Illustrated magazine.

"When?" I turned and looked at Jasper.

"Early this morning…I woke up at about 12:20 a.m. and called him. I explained everything then went back to bed once I hung up."

"But your phone was upstairs in my room when you came home…"

"Yea…I waited til I was sure you guys weren't home then bolted through the forest, jumped into your room, put my phone back, jumped back out your window and bolted back to the reservation before Embry could wake up to find me gone."

"Hm." I looked over to see him staring at the floor, thoughtful.

"He asked you to report to him…he's using you to spy on us…" I could hear the hurt in his voice and sighed.

"Law number one: I am not to be used as a spy. Law number two: I am not to report anything unless I feel like it. Law number three: If something happens and I am used as a spy or don't report at all a Volterra search party will be formed and will come looking for me." I informed him and his jaw fell open.

"He made some new rules for you and everyone to follow? Wow…he hasn't made a new rule since…well…since I don't know when." He smiled slightly.

"Jasper…" I looked down at the floor of the plane. I could feel his eyes watching me. I hadn't realized how fast the time had gone. Before I could say anymore to him we were already landing. Seems like from this point on we would be using another plane to finish the trip…the other must have had some computer problems or something.

We boarded the new plane and took our same seats as in the other one. Once everyone was seated, buckled, and bags were stored the plane took off. We were informed over the intercom that we would be reaching Italy in exactly one hour.

Nessie, who sat next to Jacob in the seat behind Emmett, was playing a hand held game that Rosalie had packed for her. Jacob was watching the game. Carlisle and Esme, who were in the seats infront of me and Embry, seemed to be asleep. Bella was beside Edward in the seats behind us and they were talking the pros and cons of a summer in Paris versus a summer in Michigan. Alice was in the seat behind Bella, sitting next to a big time corporate manager…who I thought was CEO of or something because he was trying to get her to go out with his nephew. Poor Alice.

I leaned my head back and shut my eyes. _Queen of the Damned_ was playing on the TV that some planes had. I put the headphones on and listened to it. Everyone else that had come with me also had put on headphones. Shortly after Lestat had fought off his vampire attackers during his concert the TV cut off and we were told the plane would be landing in about a minute. We took the headphones off and placed them back in their holders.

Once the plane had landed we unbuckled our belts and retrieved our bags then exited the plane. We exited the airport and stood infront of it. I debated whether or not it'd be easier to take how ever many taxi's we'd need for all of us or not when I suddenly got a plan. I turned to Alice with a smile.

"Alice, what kind of car would we need to fit all of us?" She thought for a minute.

"A minivan…maybe a bus." I smiled.

"What's the fastest bus in Volterra?" She thought and told me, looking more and more uncomfortable/suspicious.

"Perfect!" I grinned and she sighed.

"Why did you want to know?" I changed her back into her natural vampire self and told her to go steal us the fasted vehicle in Volterra that would be able to carry all of us. She laughed as she disappeared from sight.

Five minutes later and we were heading out of the city and into the landscape scenery, heading towards the home of the Volturi. Once in the safety of the car I changed all of us…except the wolves…back into our natural Vampire selves.

We rode in silence, the sun just setting below the horizon. It was dark when we finally pulled into the city of Volterra and got out of the car. We moved through the vacant streets of the city. We walked into the office of the building we needed and right up to the secretary.

"Hello Gianna" I smiled softly at the woman behind the desk.

"Oh! Marie! Your home!" She jumped up out of her chair, knocking it over in the process, and ran to me. She hugged me tightly and I laughed as I hugged her back.

"Lord Aro has missed you terribly, as has Jane." She smiled as she returned to her desk.

"Thank you Gianna, I'll go pay them a visit now. Don't let them know I'm on my way though." I winked at her and she laughed.

"Okay. They should be up in Aro's personal study." I nodded and we all walked to a part of the wall on the other side of the room. I tapped on the wall three times next to a picture of London in the eighteen-thirties. After a few seconds a part of the wall infront of me slid open to reveal a hidden elevator, we all climbed in and I hit the right button. The door slid shut and up we went.

I took this opportunity to reply to something Jasper had said to me on the plane. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"My word is law for I am the eyes and ears of the Volturi. Everything I see and everything I hear shall be reported to Aro for I only serve him." I turned back to the door as he sighed. He explained what he had said to me on the plane so they'd understand why I said that.

The elevator stopped and opened up to reveal a part of the castle that is off-limits to any and all tour groups. The hall we were in was made of the gray bricks from the tunnel that ran under the city but instead of being a dull gray, as they appeared to be down there, up here they seemed to be a bright and viberant silver color. The walls were lined in glass cases, on the left wall the glass cases held suits of armor in different styles and from different eras of history. On the right wall the glass cases held different weapons of different sizes and shapes from different eras of time. Chairs and tables were also along the walls. Each table had a vase of flowers and a phone next to the flowers. The flowers were different kinds: roses, daffodils, daisies, sunflowers, lilies, and carnations.

All the doors in the halls were shut but we could hear voices filtering through them anyways…super hearing and all that. I led them down the hall, being the only one who knew where Aro's personal study was. After twenty lefts, fifteen straits, and thirty rights I stopped infront of a set of double doors and knocked softly.

"Come in" Came the soft reply from the other side of the door. _'He sounds tired…wonder if he's eaten since I left the safe house…'_ I thought to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Edward shaking his head. So I knew he hadn't eaten in about a week. I sighed and pushed the door open. Aro was sitting at an oak desk that was about eight feet long, five feet wide, and five feet tall. Oak shelves lined the walls, each one was eight feet tall, five feet wide, and stored about fifty books on each shelf…each oak shelf had ten individual shelves for books or whatever. So each individual oak shelf had about a hundred books in them. There were four floor-to-ceiling windows, two behind the desk and two on the left wall the looked out over the streets of Volterra. A couch made of leather that looked silver was against the right wall. Aro was bent over a thick book, thicker than all the Harry Potter, House of Night, and American History Since the Sixteen Hundreds books combined. As he read he would write notes down on a tablet that looked to be about as thick as a phone book.

He looked up as the door shut and a smile spread over his face almost immediately.

"Dearest Marie, home at last." He stood, placed the tablet inside the book, closed the book, set his quil in his ink jar and stepped around his desk. I smiled.

"DADDY!!" I ran right into his arms, throwing my arms around his neck. He, prepared for the attack, stood steady and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's good to have you home again my dear. I have not been able to feed without knowing if you were okay or feeding." I felt him press his lips against my hair and I smiled. I had truly missed him, he was so much like a father to me.

"No, I haven't fed. I wanted to tell you…that…well…" I pulled back and looked him in the eye, "I have joined the Cullen family father…I don't want to be separated from my brother again. I will come visit and call in to see how things are doing here but please…do feed once we're gone." I feared he'd be upset that I had chosen to remain in Forks with the Cullens but instead he smiled. He looked over my head at the group still standing infront of the door.

"Ah, Carlisle, my old friend. So good to see you again. Come come my friends sit sit and lets talk." Aro motioned to the table in the middle of the room where he sat down. The Cullens sat with him, leaving no more room for the wolves and me. We walked over to the leather couch and sat down on it…thankfully it was about eight feet in length so it fit all four of us.

"It's good to see you again, too, Aro. How is everyone?" Carlisle said as he leaned back, resting against the chair.

"Everyone is splendid. May I ask why those three wolves over there with Marie are and why they are here?" Aro asked, glancing up at Sam.

"Sam, Jacob, and Embry." Emmett motioned with his hand.

"Sam's here for protection detail. You met him fifteen years ago when you came to stop the immortal child thing and we introduced you to Nessie. Sam's the leader of the wolf pack of Forks." Emmett explained.

"Jacob is here because he refused to let Nessie go alone with us to see you. He's imprinted on her." Alice explained as she gave Nessie a one-armed hug.

"Embry's here because he imprinted on Marie and didn't want her to come alone. Jasper wasn't exactly happy about it but hey, not like he could help it." Rosealie said as she looked up and casted a small smile at us.

"Imprint?" Aro glanced over at us with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, that's where…" Carlisle started to explain but Aro cut him off.

"I know what it is my friend. I have been studying the wolves of Forks for quite sometime. I know all about the imprinting. But to find out that he imprinted on my ward…unbelievable." Aro said as he shook his head slightly and looked up at us, a small smile on his face.

"What's a Ward?" Jacob asked, his curiousity getting the better of him. Aro smiled at him.

"Ward is a term used to refer to a new born by their creator or a youngling paired with an older vampire. Since we killed her creator only the second definition of the term applies to her." Aro explained.

Before anyone could say anything else a loud scream could be heard coming from the other side of the castle…about nine thousand yards east from where we currently sat.

"WHERE IS SHE???!!! MARIE!!!! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!! I WANT MY HUG DAMMIT!!!"

I groaned as I recognized the voice of one Jane of the Volturi. She must have gotten that dress she ordered for me in today…either that or she reaaaaaaaaalllly wanted a hug. I stood and walked to the door.

"Better go see the demon child before she tears down this lovely castle looking for me…" I felt an arm around my waist before I had the door completely open.

"I'm coming with you." Embry said and I nodded, looking over my shoulder.

"We'll be back." Once the door was shut we headed east toward Jane's room.

Embry kept glancing around like he half expected someone to jump out of one of the rooms and get him or something. I knew it was just because he had never been in the heart of the vampire world before and laughed it off. He looked at me like I was crazy and I told him why I was laughing and he laughed too.

We got to Janes room and I opened the door to see the fifteen year old sitting on her bed, legs crossed at the ankles, her arms folded across he chest, her left leg bouncing in annoyance. She was dressed in a dark blue tank top and black jeans with red, blue, and silver rinestones in the shape of a heart on the right hip. On the bottom of the right leg was a rose made of red rinestones and green rinestones for the leaves. From the tip of the heart on the right hip to the top of the rose on the right leg bottom were red rinestones in a flame pattern. Her belt was red leather with black spikes. She wore a chocker and wristband on each wrists to match the belt. Her hair, which was usually in a tight bun on the back of her head, was hanging loosely around her neck and down her back about half way and had a weavy wavy patern. In otherwords, she didn't look like Jane of the Volturi but instead Jane the all American teenager. I smiled.

"Hey Jane, you called?" She turned to look at me from where she had been staring out her window. Her room wasn't as big as Aro's personal study but it was nice. Her bed was a queen size with an oak head board and oak foot board, ice blue silk sheets, ice blue thick silk comfortor that was probably about eight inches thick. Her window went from her ceiling to about halfway down her wall. She had a thick, dark blue, shag carpet rug on her floor. Under her window she had a cedar wood desk, books from the House of Night series stood in a neat line against the wall under the window. On the right wall was an oak book shelf like the ones in Aro's study, only hers was filled with the Harry Potter series, the Percy Jackson series, the House of Night series, the Nancy Drew series, and the Stephen King novels.

When she saw me standing in the doorway she smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning. She jumped off the bed and tackled me into the hallway. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I got that dress in! Come on! I wanna see how it looks on you!!" She jumped up and pulled me with her back into the room. Embry, who had stayed in the hall during the tackle, followed us in. She turned and stared at him then looked at me.

"He imprinted on me, can't stay away." I shrugged and he smiled. Jane sighed and looked up at him.

"Well…you'll have to wait in the hall while I get her in the dress." He nodded and walked out the door, shutting it behind him and leaned against the wall across from it, arms folded across his chest, ankles crossed, staring at the floor.

Once the door was shut Jane dashed to her wardrobe and opened it. She moved aside about twenty or so gowns before she pulled out a black bag and laid it on the bed, then she shut the wardrobe doors and unzipped the back. Once the bag was opened she motioned to it.

"Well? What do you think?" I looked at the gown and had to blink twice.

"Wow Jane! It's beautiful!" I smiled at the gown, tempted to trace it's pattern.

"Glad you like it, it's yours." I looked at her, eyes wide, jaw against the floor, she was smiling.

"Really?!" She nodded and I hugged her so tightly I thought I heard her bones crack.

"Thanks Janey!" She giggled and hugged me back.

"Your welcome, now lets get you in it."

Thus ends Chapter Three. What does the dress look like you ask? Well, you'll have to wait til next chapter to find out. I am going to let my imagination run wild with it so I'm going to need some time to think.


	6. Chapter 4: Relization and Amends

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Realization and Amends**_

Jane stepped back, grinning. I knew she was admiring what ever work she had done to me. I knew it involved make-up and hairspray…a lot of hairspray. Eyeshadow, lipstick…maybe a little blush too. I could still smell the hairspray, ugh it stinks. You'd think with the natural stunning beauty of a vampire I wouldn't nee make-up…apparently Jane thought otherwise.

"Jane…" I pouted, "I'm not a friggin Barbie doll!" She laughed before putting on a fake pout.

"But marmar, I've missed you soooo much! And Athendora thinks she's so much better than the rest of us so she doesn't like playing with me!" Jane said looking down, still pouting. I mentally groaned…curse her for being like my sister and getting her way so easily…

"Fine…break out the mirror and show me what you've done…" I said. I closed my eyes as she looked up. She squealed and ran to her wardrobe. She pulled out a full body mirror…how the hell did she fit that in there? She bounced over to where I stood, stopping a foot infront of me. She turned the mirror around with a huge smile.

"TAAADAAA!!!" She exclaimed, making a sweeping motion with her hand over the mirror. I starred and was in total shock. Funny…I didn't think vampires could go into shock.

At first I couldn't speak, just stare. The dress was strapless and long. It was made entirely of silk and looked like a cross between a ruffled prom dress and a slightly poofy wedding dress. It had three sections of mild ruffle, nothing too bad. The first, which went from the neckline to just under the breast, was red. The second was black and went from the end of the first to just above the thighs. The third section was red and went from the end of the second section to the ground. The red was not any red but dark scarlet and the black was darker than midnight. The neckline was layered with black lace. There was a zipper on the back from the top to midway down the back. The dress was ruffle but it still clung close to the body. It must have cost Aro a fortune…either him or Jane.

She had done my hair up into an elegant french bun that sat neatly on the top of my head. There was mess of curls and spirals around it…I don't know how she managed that…she left my bangs hanging down but put a slight curl in them. Making them frame my face elegantly. My assessment…my observance…of my appearance took about one second and already Jane was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Wow…" was all I could say.

"Wow? That's all you can say? Marie!" She glared at me, still tapping her foot, arms folded across her chest.

"Jane…You're amazing. Causing pain isn't your only gift." I smiled at her and she squealed with delight. She had returned the mirror to the wardrobe and threw her arms around my neck. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Come on…let's go show the others." She giggled as she walked to the door. I wasn't used to walking in heels…especially scarlet red stilettos…but I guess the grace doesn't go away just because you put on heels. I followed her, suddenly very nervous. She opened the door and stepped to the side. I stepped into the hall and felt like I was revealing my dress on prom night to the most popular guy in school…so nervous. I heard the sharp intake of breath and looked up shyly, my hands pressed together tightly against my stomach. I was sure that if I was human at the moment my face would have been redder than the dress.

"Absolutely stunning…" I smiled at Embry as he shrugged off the wall and walked towards me. He hugged me tightly for a minute before pulling back and pressing his lips to min. I'm sure we would have stayed like that for a while if Jane hadn't been there.

"Oh…Get a room!!!" She said but growled when we didn't separate immediately.

"Okay guys, either get a room or gag me with a spoon!" We separated and glanced at Jane who was once again tapping her foot impatiently and looking rather annoyed. Embry smiled and put his arm around my waist and the three of us returned to Aro's personal study.

"Presenting the new Marie Hale/Volturi" Jane exclaimed as she opened the doors wide and stepped to the side. Embry tightened his arm a little before dropping it to hold my hand. We walked into the room and immediately I noticed there were more people now then when I left.

"Amazing job sis." Alec said as he hugged me then her, a huge smile on his face.

"Beautiful" Edward, Jasper, and Emmett said each with a huge smile on her faces.

"Uncle Caius! Uncle Marcus!" I dashed to them and hugged them both at the same time. They laughed as they hugged me back and we all go to our feet.

"I'd appreciate it if you would keep your hands off my husband young lady." I looked at the woman and mentally growled.

"Sweetheart…" Caius started but I raised my hands slightly and stopped him.

"No Caius. It's fine." I mentally sighed and turned back to her…I hated having to show her any kind of respect but she was the wife of Caius so it was to be expected. I bowed slightly, keeping my eyes on the marbled floor.

"I'm sorry Lady Athendora. Please, forgive me. It's just that it's been a while since I have seen them and I just got so excited. I am sorry, it will not happen again." I waited a minute before she spoke.

"Don't let it happen again without my permission Marie." She said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and nodded.

"Marie, I do love that dress and hope you'll wear it to the St. Marcus day festival. Go and change back now if you wish." I looked at Aro and smiled. He chuckled and I dashed out of the room. _'I'm so glad he knows how much I hate formal wear.' _I giggled as I changed from the dress back into my dark wash jeans and black tank top. I returned the dress to the wardrobe, put my tennis shoes back on, took my hair down and cleaned the make-up off. I then returned to the group only to see that Aro, Caius, Marcus, and the other Volturi had all left and the Cullens and wolves looked really uncomfortable.

"Where'd they go?" I asked, looking at Carlisle who looked very upset.

"They went to feed." Carlisle responded, looking at me like he was disappointed.

"What?" I said, looking from face to face.

"He said to tell you that they'd save a few for you." I looked at Edward and he looked downright furious. Esme looked as though she'd cry. The others were either disappointed, amused (Emmet&Rose), or furious. I sighed and turned towards the door.

"Marie…" I froze, my hand on the handle. It was Jasper who had spoken, and he sounded broken.

"What is it?" I didn't mean to sound so mad but I was…I was mad at myself, that my way of life was forcing my brother to sound so…so…broken…like he did in my dream. His final words playing like a broken record inside my head…_ "I thought you loved me." _

"Don't do this…It's not too late to change." There it was again…that same broken tone. My hand gripped the handle tighter than need be.

"Come with us, or just me, I'll help you change…I'll show you the other way." I lowered my gaze. I guess he could feel the war going on with my emotions. I rested my head against the door and closed my eyes.

"Jasper…" I started, to me I sounded upset when in all honesty I was actually torn. Torn between Italy and my brother.

"Sis…lili…please…I don't want to loose you again." He sounded like he would cry if he were human. As soon as he used my nickname I broke. I fell to my knees and heaved dry tearless sobs. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into the calm yet sad eyes of my brother.

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him close. Once I was calmed down we sat and talked about random things until five hours later when Aro and the others came back…guess they were really thirsty.

"Aro…father…I have something to say…" I stood and walked over to where he stood talking with Carlisle, my eyes on the floor.

"What is it my child?" He asked calmly. How was I going to do this?

"I…What I mean is…I…" He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled softly. I glanced up but dropped it again.

"Go my child. Stay strong, stay safe, have fun, but know you'll always be welcome here. Come home for a visit every now and again." I looked up, shocked.

"I will." I hugged him and departed from the castle. As we pulled away, I watched it fade…first the castle then the city.

Yes, I was torn. Yes, I would miss Italy. But, my heart and soul had and would always belong to my brother, and Aro seemed to understand that. I smiled.

I'm not sure when but at some point, when the city of Volterra was no longer visible and we were surrounded by the land, I turned human and fell asleep. I tend to change without realizing if I've had a stressful or extremely eventful day. I only know I fell asleep because Embry was shaking my shoulder slightly. I opened my eyes and stared at him. He was standing outside the car, leaning in. It was dark now.

"Come on sleeping beauty, time to board the plane." He took me by the arm and pulled me from the car. He let go and I went to take a step but the sky suddenly turned into the ground and he had to catch me.

I heard a low chuckle somewhere off to my left.

"I don't think she can walk Emb." I opened my eyes and looked around until I found Jacobs smiling face a few feet away. Jasper, who was standing beside him, looked worried.

"I see that Jake." Embry replied as he lifted me up and carried me towards where the others were.

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we land." I barely managed to register what he had said before I was out cold again.

It felt as though a few hours had passed…maybe more. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Embry, Jake, and Sam were all asleep. Nessie looked like she had just woken up as well. I could hear Jasper and Alice in the seats behind me and Embry talking about hunting in the Rockies. Edward and Bella were listening to something on an Ipod that had both of them laughing. Rose and Emmett were infront of Ed and Bella, across the isle from me, and were discussing a wedding…who's I wasn't sure. Someone moved and I looked around to see Ed looking at me with a smile and I knew he was answering my unspoken question…great…so blondy and bear boy were planning my wedding when I wasn't even engaged. Joy…that meant they knew something I didn't.

I pulled my cell phone out and checked the time. 11:52a.m... _'So, we should be landing soon huh?' _I thought…now I remembered why I hated traveling. I changed back to my vampire self just as Embry woke up.

"I still say we should have let Alice plan it instead." I heard Esme whispering to Carlisle in the seat infront of me, she was speaking in a voice that could not have been heard by a human.

"Rose offered and Emmett wanted to…it's nice to see them planning something for someone other that them selves. So let them have fun." Carlisle responded in the same hushed tone. I mentally groaned and heard a low chuckle that I knew was Edward. So the mind reader was getting a chuckle out of this, eh? I made a mental note to tell Bella about him picking on me and I heard a low growl. I laughed softly.

"Hey, wanna go cliff diving when we get home?" I looked at Embry who was smiling. I smiled and started to respond but was cut off by Jasper.

"She's going hunting when we get home." I sighed. Jacob, who had been asleep, growled. Didn't he trust me by now?

"Not humans, Jakey, Elk." Nessie said as she patted his hand. He looked at her and immediately calmed down. I made a mental note to use that nickname to my advantage. I looked at Edward and he was smiling a half smile.

"Well, maybe after that then." Embry said with a laugh. We spent the rest of the flight joking and laughing. We landed about an hour later and drove home. When we got back to the Cullens home Embry sighed.

"Come to the Rez when you get home, okay?" I hugged him tight.

"I will" He hugged me back then ran into the woods. The last thing he said before he phased had me wanting to run after him, wanting to go with him and never leave his side.

"My body will be at the Reservation, but my soul will be with you." After that he was gone. Seconds later I took off into the woods with my brother.

Once we were miles away, Jasper stopped and I skidded to a halt in response. He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled slightly. I smiled back and looked around.

"Seems someone didn't want to miss your first veggie hunt." He chuckled softly and dropped his hand. A few seconds later we were joined by Alice. Damn sisterly intuition…

"I felt I should witness this. Emmett doesn't like it but she is your sister and my sister-in-law." I smiled at the pixie-like girl. She probably had a vision that amused her and she wanted to witness it in person.

"Now, focus." Jasper said, snapping me out of my thoughts and back to the present.

"What do you hear?" He asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I've been in the woods before Jazz." I said closing my eyes and listened.

"True but this is a different type of trip, not pleasure." He said, I could hear he smile in his voice.

"Squirrels playing, birds chirping, foxes forging…a river about thirty or so feet to the right." I listened carefully knowing they wanted something more than that. I focused harder, widening my scanning range, listening for anything that they might be talking about. Concentrating.

"There's a herd of elk moving close to the river…about twenty feet on the other side of it." I opened my eyes to find Alice smiling at me and Jasper no where in sight. I scowled and Alice laughed.

"Now, what do you smell?" I focused again.

"Drying/old mud, wet/thriving moss, sweet of lavender or maybe rose…then there's another sweetness, not as sweet as humans but definitely sweeter than the rose/lavender smell…the elk?" I asked, opening my eyes again, looking at her. She nodded and placed her hand on my elbow.

"Now what?" I asked as we began walking deeper into the woods, closer to the stream but staying downwind of the elk.

"Now," She grinned, "We hunt." And with that she took off. I sighed and followed. She allowed me to take the lead. In a few seconds we had located the elk and Alice placed a hand on my shoulder, again, to hold me in place. I looked at her wondering why she was holding me back.

"Being this is your first hunt of this life try to get the biggest, most powerful male in the herd. So take your time and sniff him out." With that said she removed her hand and stepped back. I shut my eyes and listened for the strongest heart. After a second I located him and let my senses take over.

I leaped onto his back and, with hardly a flick of my wrist, snapped his neck. I paused for just a moment staring at him, mildly disappointed at the lack of a challenge. I mean, weren't dear stronger than the weak humans I was used to? I shook my head and took my first drink of my veggie life. I was sweet, not as sweet as human blood but sweet none-the-less. When I was done I looked up to see Alice smiling and Jasper standing beside her as if he'd been there all along.

"Yay! Good job!" Alice squealed happily, bouncing up and down before bouncing over to me and hugging me. I laughed and hugged her back before I was tackled by Jasper. We rolled around laughing like two little kids. Alice sighed, rubbing her temples. A few minutes later she separated us, laughing as well.

"Let's finish hunting and get back." Alice smiled, we grinned. Seconds later I was on my first sibling hunt and, surprisingly, it was a lot of fun.

The journey home was eventful. Me and Jasper began a competition to see who could capture the most squirrels and Alice kept laughing and saying how much she wished Carlisle and Esme could see this.

When we got home everyone was waiting in the yard for us. The moment we crossed the river I was the object of Nessie's tackle-hug which was followed by Emmett's bear hug. I laughed and hugged them back.

When Emmett sat me back down on my feet I turned and grinned at Jasper and held my hand out, palm up.

"Pay up." I said, still grinning.

"Wanna let us in?" I heard Rose say behind me, she sounded either really annoyed or like she was trying really hard not to laugh. Which it was, I couldn't tell.

"They had a bet and Jasper lost." Edward answered her question, a huge smile on his face.

"A bet? On what?" Bella asked as she looked from Jasper to me to Alice to Edward and back again.

"On who could catch the most squirrels." Alice told her as she started laughing again. The others joined in as well. I glared at Jasper, my hand still stretched out towards him.

"You can pay up or I can rip those nice tight jeans off your ass and take the money. Now, which will it be brother dearest?" He visibly shook and reached into his back pocket.

He pulled out a black leather wallet with the Cullen family crest on it and took out the money. I smiled and he sighed as he handed me the money and put the wallet back in his pocket.

"There goes my last $500…You're an evil sister…" He glared at me and I laughed as I counted my new earnings.

"I know, but that's why you love me." I shoved the money in my pocket and hugged him.

"$500? Damn Jazz…How bad did you loose?" Emmett chuckled.

"115 to 650…" Jasper sighed as he hugged me back.

"Come on…We better get you to the Rez…Embry has been pacing the ENTIRE boundary line." Alice chimed as she took my left hand, Bella took my right hand, and Rose put her hands on my shoulders to push while the other two pulled. Esme followed silently, a smile on her beautiful face.

She didn't have to say what she was thinking, and I didn't need Edward to tell me either. She was happy I was here and that I had found someone. Now that I thought about it, they all seemed exceptionally happy that I had mysteriously appeared that day. I smiled. I was glad to be here, somewhere I felt I belonged.

Chapter Four Finished. Better, worse, same?


	7. Notice 1: Dear Readers

_**Dear Readers,**_

_I know most of you really like this story and are probably very upset that I havnt updated in a while. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Things have been very busy around my home lately and on top of that I had the next chapter written out but I didn't like how it sounded so I'm re-writing it. And just to keep you guessing I'm going to post a line from the chapter. I'm doing this for two reasons: 1) I want to give you guys a little preview. 2) I'm curious as to your reactions. So, send me a little message and tell me what you think of the lil preview and maybe you'll be given an opportunity to be in the story. –laughs- now for the preview._

_**Alice looked up to see Jasper pacing back and forth, his hands behind his back and his eyes on the floor. "Jasper, she'll be fine." Alice said as she stood and went to him. She placed a hand on his arm in an attempt to comfort him. He nodded and sighed. "I know, but here I thought she'd died and missed her so much…then she goes to the wolves with an imprint…Alice, I missed her so so much..I don't want to loose her again!" He said as he dropped to his knees and stared brokenly at the floor. Alice knew what she had to do and, with a quick kiss to his forehead, left the house.**_

_That's all for now! And I do look forward to reading your reactions. –smiles- now take care and I'll try to post soon!_


	8. Chapter 5: Emotions

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Emotions and Questions**_

We stopped at the treaty line and I smiled again for what felt like the hundredth, thousandth time. Alice looked across the treaty line into the La Push territory.

"You guys head back…I wanna talk to Marie for a minute alone." Alice said softly. Me, Rose, Esme, and Bella all looked at each other before we nodded. They started back, each of them giving me a hug before they left.

After a few minutes Alice turned to me, her eyes were dim, like she was either really upset or deeply troubled by something. She wasn't smiling as she had been the entire way. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest and stared at the ground.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here…mostly for Jasper's sake. You have no idea how much he's missed you." She looked up at me and I could tell that if she were human right now she'd be crying.

"Alice…" she held her hand up to stop me and took a deep breath.

"When I first met him all he could talk about was searching for his sister… 'I have to find her Alice!' 'She must still be alive!! She has to be!!' 'Alice, I love you more than anything, you know that, but she's my sister. I need her and she needs me.' You're all he could talk about…I felt like I wasn't important to him at all. We searched, we looked, we scoured the earth for any signs of you or where you were. And one day we found something…" She sighed and looked at the ground again.

The wolves were close by, I could smell them and I knew Alice could too. She must not have cared if they were listening or not because she continued with the story.

"One night while we were in Texas…in yours and his home town…we found a tombstone with your name on it. It was next to the one with his name one it. He dropped to his knees and began slamming his fists into the ground. 'It can't be true!!! I won't believe it!' he said… 'She can't be dead! No!!' I hated seeing him like that Marie, but I couldn't do anything about it. I…I didn't know how to help him." She looked up at me then, a small yet sad smile on her lips.

"For years he wouldn't speak to us…by this time we had moved in with Carlisle and the others. It got so bad that Esme and I both feared he'd forgotten how to talk. Finally one day he spoke…he said 'I miss her…wish I could have saved her before death.' After that he began eating again. It seemed like he was back to normal. Then everything changed when they brought you home. He was so excited." Her smile changed to one filled with happiness and joy.

"As soon as you left for the reservation he began dancing. 'SHE'S ALIVE!! I KNEW SHE WASN'T DEAD!!' I laughed, I'd never seen him so happy." She giggled and hugged me.

"I don't want to see him that upset ever again, so please don't leave us. I kind of like having you around. I know he does and the others are getting used to it."

I couldn't believe it. Jasper looked for me? Thought I was dead? Wow! He was looking for me while I was looking for him! I was lost in my thoughts when Alice placed her hands on my shoulders and shook me gently.

"Why are you crying?" I looked at her then felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. Somehow, without noticing it, I had changed to my human self. I wiped the tears away as I looked at her.

"Because…He was looking for me while I was looking for him, he never gave up hope that I was alive just like I never gave up hope he was alive. That means a lot to me Alice…Thank you for telling me." I hugged her as tight as my human arms could.

"Ahem. I hate to ruin this little chit-chat but we've got a bonfire going." We both looked across the treaty line at Jacob and Embry. The two of us started laughing and Alice hugged me once more before shoving me across the line.

"Go have fun and come home when you're ready." With that she darted off, back to the manor and to the family. I smiled and silently thanked what ever god was listening that she had kept my brother safe. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed I was in Embry's arms until he swung me around in a circle.

I laughed and hugged his neck, Jacob shook his head and started up the trail. The two of us laughed and jogged behind him.

As soon as we exited the woods at the top of the cliff the group erupted with cheers.

"The newest member of the pack graces us with her presence." Sam said as he walked up and bowed. I laughed as he held out his hand and took it.

Sam stood up and smiled then winked at Embry who started laughing. I shot Embry a weary look but couldn't say anything as Sam took off running towards the cliff edge and jumped over it, pulling me with him.

When we got to the surface of the water I glared at Sam then up at the group who were howling with laughter.

"This was a congratulatory dive. You'll have to take one with the rest of the pack as well." Sam said as he hugged my neck and swam towards the beach.

I sat in the same place for a few minutes before what he said really sunk in. What did he mean by congratulatory? I looked up to see that he had already reached the beach and was motioning for me to follow.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?!" I yelled as I swam to the beach and stood infront of him, arms folded across my chest. He laughed and jogged up the trail to the cliff top. I followed silently.

When we got back up there Jared held his hand out. I sighed and walked with him to the edge.

"Congratulations" He said softly as he kissed my cheek and jumped over the edge, pulling me with him.

When we came to the surface of the water I hugged him and thanked him. This happened over and over with everyone from the pack, including the humans who were imprinted on.

When I got back to the bonfire after the last jump I sat down on a log next to Embry and laid my head on his shoulder. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You're not finished yet, one more jump." I looked up at Sam and groaned. Embry stood up and pulled me to my feet. We walked to the edge of the cliff, the rest of the pack followed. We stood in a single line, all of us holding hands.

"Congratulations." The group said and we all jumped over. We swam back to the beach and went back up to the bonfire. Everyone sat down and Embry took my hands in his as I laid my head on his shoulder again.

"Now, can someone please tell me what was with all the congratulations?" I asked as I shut my eyes.

"I think we should tell her now." Paul said. I opened my eyes and looked at Paul only to see he was looking at Sam. Sam nodded and looked at Embry.

"Tell her." That was all Sam said. Embry nodded and stood up, he looked at me and held his hand out.

"Care to walk with me a little ways?" He asked as he smiled slightly. I knew he was up to something but what ever it was, I trusted him. I smiled as I took his hand.

"Not at all." I stood up and we walked to the edge of the cliff. I looked down at the water then back at him, I was expecting him to pull me over the side like the others had done. What I wasn't expecting, however, was what he actually did.

He sighed softly and looked up at the sky.

"I don't know how to start. From the others' experiences and stories of imprinting I expected it'd be pretty amazing and special. And when it happened I wasn't like I expected…It wasn't pretty amazing or special."

I looked down and felt like I was going to cry. What was he saying? That I wasn't good enough for him? I didn't look up until he hooked a finger under my chin and lifted my head til my eyes met his.

"It wasn't pretty amazing, it was completely and utterly unbelievable. Totally amazing. And it wasn't special, it was beyond special. No words could ever describe how I felt when it happened. You are everything I could ever want in a woman. Your sweet, kind, caring, you've got a fiery attitude and a fighting spirit. There is no way I could love you more." He kissed my forehead before taking a step back.

"I have something I've wanted to ask you since we first met but I couldn't get up the courage. Finally Jacob and Sam gave me a pep talk. So, can I ask you now?" His smile was bigger now and I started to wonder exactly what he was planning.

"Of course" I smiled and placed my hands behind my back. He grinned and glanced up at the moon then around at the pack before taking a deep breath and meeting my eyes once more.

"I love you more than my life, I would give my life for you." He said softly, taking my hand in his. As he dropped to one knee I gasped, what he was saying finally sunk in.

"Would you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?" I couldn't breathe. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over down my cheeks. I couldn't speak, all I could do was nod. He smiled and slipped a hand in the pocket of his denim shorts and pulled out a black velvet box wrapped tightly in plastic.

He took the plastic off and opened the box. Inside was a silver ring with a single small-cut ruby surrounded by small diamonds. He took the ring out and placed it on my finger.

He stood up, pulled me close to him, and pressed his lips gently against mine. The pack erupted in a chorus of 'woo!!'s, 'yea!!'s, 'finally!!!'s, and "hell yea!!'s. He pulled back just enough to look into my eyes and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you" He whispered as his arms wrapped around my lower waist.

"I love you too" I whispered back. With that we plunged over the cliff and into the water. Finally I knew what all the congratulations had been about.

The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon as we lay down on his couch and fell asleep.

I had never slept as peacefully as I did then. I didn't have a dream and the sound of his slow, steady breaths and the beating of his heart was my lullaby as I drifted off into a deep sleep. Little did I know I'd have a hell of a welcoming when I returned home to the Cullen's manor.

Thus ends Chapter 5. Did you like it? If not then I suggest you quit reading now.


	9. Chapter 6: Love and Fear

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Love and Fear**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

I groaned as I reached over Embry's arm to get my cell phone which currently resided half buried under the couch. I didn't even look at the number, instead I just flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, my voice drenched with sleep.

"Hello dearest." I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my free hand. He loved doing this and I couldn't help but wonder what time it was.

"Dad, do you have to call before the sun?" His only reply was a chuckle.

"Just warning you, Alice has been thinking some pretty…interesting…things so brace yourself before you enter that house." At this I was almost completely awakened.

"Aro! What do you mean?" I asked as I opened my eyes to stare at the blackened room. He laughed like a little kid in pre-k who had just set up the best practical joke in the entire world.

"Bye bye!" He said laughing again and hung up the phone. I sighed and hit the 'end' button then checked the time and made a mental plan to torture Aro…I couldn't recall how many times I told…scratch that…how many times I _WARNED_ him about waking me up and 1:00 AM.

I placed my phone back on the floor under the couch and shut my eyes again. I hadn't realized I had fallen back asleep until I was gently retrieved from my peaceful sleep by a soft hand caressing my face and soft lips resting against my forehead. I sighed, a peaceful sigh, happy sigh, and snuggled closer to him.

He chuckled and began drawing smooth, small circles on my lower back, I smiled. I bet we could have stayed like that forever…and we probably would have too…if I had turned my cell phone off after Aro called.

_**Hey! Sleepy! Get your ass up! You've got an important message!**_

_**Hey! Dumb ass! You gonna answer this?**_

_**Hey! Sleepy! Get up and get this damn message already!**_

_**Hey Dumb ass! Don't make me come out of this lovely piece of annoying technology and drag your sorry ass into a cold shower!**_

_**GET THE HELL UP AND ANSWER YOUR DAMN MESSAGES ALREADY!!!!!**_

I sighed and reached out for my cell phone, instead of feeling floor I felt soft cotton. Before I could open my eyes to see where I was I felt my phone being placed in my hand and I looked at it.

I flipped it open to read the message I had received. It was from Alice and I groaned as I read it. Once I was done I growled in annoyance and placed my phone beside me. Embry chuckled as he took my phone and read the message Alice had sent me.

_MARIE!!! Don't you even think about doing THAT! You are not ruing my fun, you are not letting me or Rose miss out on planning a sister's wedding, and you most certainly are not ELOPING!!! You WILL have a traditional wedding! You WILL let us enjoy the sheer pleasure of planning it, putting it together, getting your dress done, doing your make-up, and seeing you walk down the isle with the one you love! Now stop being such a fucking kill joy and get your ass home so was can start the measurements for your dress!_

_ ~Alice_

_P.S. Edward knows something he's not telling, says you'll tell us when you get back…better be good! Of course I already know what it is, but your brother doesn't so come home soon! Love ya!_

Embry deleted the message for me and snapped my phone shut. He picked me up by my waist and changed my position to where I was facing him, our head against the pillows. Wait…Pillows??? I sat up and, for the first time, looked around. We weren't in the living room anymore, but in a bedroom. The bed covered almost half the room, a dresser and end table sat by the headboard on the left side, the right side of the bed pressed against a wall. A small entertainment center sat across from the bed, it held a bunch of video games, a ps2, xbox 360, Nintendo, wii, t.v., dvd player, and a radio.

Above the bed on the right side were three huge posters. The one on the left was a Nickleback poster from their latest album, the one on the right was an Evanescence poster of their best selling album, and in the middle was a My Chemical Romance poster from my favorite album of theirs. On the wall above the headboard hung a huge blanket with a pack of wolves howling up at a blood colored full moon. The wolves stood on a snowy hill and each were a different color, all around them stood bare trees and bone-colored bushes. Ice hung from the branches and snow clung to the wolves' fur. It was beautiful.

"Emily made that for us. We are the wolves in it. We all got one but some of us have taken ours back to have our imprints added in, guess I'll need to do that soon as well, huh?" I looked at him to see him grinning. I giggled and hugged him.

We heard a light tapping and looked towards the window in his room. Paul and Jared stood there grinning. We sighed and he got up to go open the window, I pulled the blanket higher up and wrapped it around my chest, under my arms. Paul and Jared climbed into the room and walked to the bed. They sat down at the foot of the bed and Embry sat behind me, pulling me into his lap.

"We need to get her home without Sam knowing she's gone." Paul and Jared nodded and I looked over my shoulder at Embry. He apparently knew something he wasn't sharing. He knew what lay behind my glance and sighed.

"Your phone has been going off for an hour. Finally I got curious enough to read one of the messages. After I did so I sent these two a text telling them to meet me here in an hour. It's 5:30 AM and Sam will be waking up in about ten minutes then call for the morning meeting five minutes after he's up…so we need to get you home now that way he won't see what we're planning." I nodded, completely understanding. I grabbed my phone and shoes and jumped out the window.

The other three followed me out the window and we ran at top speed (in our two-legged forms) towards the Cullen Manor.

Jasper had been pacing back and forth for quite sometime now and it was really starting to wear on Alice's nerves. She was currently sitting on the bottom step of the stair case. The others had left for a hunting trip and since she and her mate had fed last night there was no need for them to go this trip.

"Jasper, you've been pacing for five hours. Take a break, you know Esme won't like a hole in her floor." Alice said in a light joking tone, hoping to make him laugh or at least smile.

"Bite me Alice." He replied in a cold, harsh tone that she had never heard him use before. This thing with his sister must really be hard on him.

"What's really bothering you, love?" She asked as she watched him continue to pace.

"Alice…imagine you had a brother, someone you were truly close too. Now imagine that he was the only one you could ever talk to, the only one you truly trusted with all your heart. Imagine the immense bond you share with him. Now imagine being taken from him and never allowed to see him again, searching for him but never finding him. Always looking. Thinking the worst." He paused to look at her. She had her eyes closed but her body screamed 'lost deep in imagination land' he sighed then returned to pacing and talking.

"Now imagine finding him again after a few centuries and seeing that he's alive and well. The along comes a…a…_MUTT_ to take him away from you. Imagine how it'd feel to have the strong bond you share with him being shared by him with the dog. How would you feel?" He looked at her as he paced. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"It feels aweful Jazzy…but you must believe that what your doing is not right, you need to be open and let her follow her path. She is living with us now so no worries, she won't leave." Alice stood up and hugged him before returning to her seat. He sighed and continued pacing.

After a few hours of complete silence had gone past Alice looked up to see Jasper still pacing back and forth, his hands behind his back and his eyes on the floor.

"Jasper, she'll be fine." Alice said as she stood and went to him. She placed a hand on his arm in an attempt to comfort him. He nodded and sighed.

"I know, but here I thought she'd died and missed her so much…then she goes to the wolves with an imprint…Alice, I missed her so so much...I don't want to loose her again!" He said as he dropped to his knees and stared brokenly at the floor. Alice knew what she had to do and, with a quick kiss to his forehead, left the house.

A young girl who looked about twelve, give or take a few years, with blonde hair in a french bun paused outside of a huge set of double doors. She exhaled and looked at the floor, she was never nervous, or afraid. So how come she was afraid to walk through the doors?

Before she could turn to run she heard a soft voice on the other side calling to her and she placed her hand on the door. She took one more deep breath, although it wasn't nesscessary, and walked through the doors.

She smiled up at the three royals and made a slight bow, nothing more than a show of respect for her.

"You called Master?" She asked as she kept her head bowed.

"Yes, I did. I wanted you to do something for me but now I see your hiding something. Jane…you know I don't like it when you keep secrets from me." One of the royals said as he placed his left elbow on his knee and leaned forward til his chin rested neatly in his hand.

Jane gulped slightly and straightened back up, keeping her eyes on the floor. She sighed, there was no point trying to hide _anything_ from him.

"She's getting married. He proposed last night. She called me early this morning and told me everything, we couldn't talk long because he was starting to stir and she didn't want him waking up. She told me Rosalie and Emmett are planning her wedding and Alice and Jasper are working out the honeymoon." Jane said as she kept her eyes on the spotless marble floor, if she could have blushed she would have been a cherry tomato right then…for being caught trying to hide it from him.

He was silent for a while and she wondered if he was furious. She was about to ask when Marcus voiced her concern.

"Aro, what are you thinking?" Jane looked up to see Aro completely straight, hands gripping the arm rests of his chair so tightly that there were small cracks in them, his eyes were the brightest red in the history of colors, and his color was whiter than usual. He was completely still, not seeing nor hearing.

Jane walked towards him and placed a hand on his arm, utterly concerned for him.

"Master Aro? Is everything alright?" She asked in the softest voice she ever used.

Aro jumped forward, coming to a full stand, a huge smile breaking across his face. He clapped so much and so loud that the entire city of Volterra looked towards the building in wonder. He started laughing and grinning.

Jane, who had been standing infront of him while he was seated, was now across the room, her right arm draped over an arm rest of one of the stone benches, her left hand clutching the spot of her chest where her still heart was. She stared at him, partly in horror, partly in wonder, and partly scared shitless. She, nor any of the guard or the other two Volturi, had ever seen him like this.

"EXCELLENT!!! FABULOUS!!! WONDERFUL!!! DADDY IS SOOOO HAPPY FOR HER!! DADDY MUST CALL HER RIGHT NOW!" Aro bellowed as he leapt, literally leapt, off the stairs leading up to the thrones, and ran faster than ever out the door.

Jane stared after him, as did Caius and Marcus. Twenty minutes went by before anyone said anything.

"What…the hell…?" Jane asked as she looked at them. The both shrugged and sat back down to wait their brothers return. Jane stood and dusted herself off, then she bowed to them and left to find her twin. Alec would not believe this.

Embry and I had just left the border and were running hand in hand towards the Cullen Manor. We were talking about what colors we wanted in the wedding, what flowers, who to invite, what style of cake we wanted, and basically all that lovely wedding stuff. We slowed down when we got half way to the manor and just walked at a normal pace.

"I really think sliver, blue, and purple would look nice. They kind of compliment each other and it'd really brighten up the room." I said as we walked. I was looking up, watching the clouds. I loved these types of days, where the sun was shining and there were clouds but not the big/grey kind but the white fluffy ones.

"And I think blue, green, and purple would look better. If you want flowers the same colors as the other things then you can't find silver flowers anywhere." He said, looking towards me.

"No, but you can get blue and purple flowers and tie them in a small boquet with a silver ribbon." I replied, looking at him. He stopped as did I, he slipped his hand from mine and placed his hands on his hips, I folded my arms across my chest.

"Why are you so hung up on silver?"

"Why do you want green?"

"I want green because it's the colors of the trees and grass which I love!"

"And I want silver because it reminds me of the moon which I love!"

"You don't even stay out all night!"

"And you can't see the green of nature at night!"

"So? At least you know it'll be there in the morning!"

"So? The moon never goes down! Just hides on the opposite side of the planet!"

"Ugh!!! Why are you soooo difficult?!"

"Why are you sooooooo stubborn??!!"

At this point we were both glaring at each other, our arms straight down our sides, hand balled into fists. We were both shaking, a seriously bad sign that we were about to phase. We started growling and the glares and shaking got worse. We were just a fraction of a moment from loosing it when-

"Wow…this is one for the record books. I thought imprints were supposed to get anything they wanted…not end up in a fight." We stopped glaring and looked up in the tree to see Alice sitting there, legs straight out, ankles crossed, arms folded behind her head and a smug smile on her face. Neither of us had completely stopped shaking but now it was just in our hands.

"Alice?" Embry said in mild surprise.

"What are you doing here?" I said, not the least bit surprised.

"I came on behalf of Jasper. He's worried and I wanted to talk to you. He missed you so much, when I first met him all he could talk about was finding you…or your body/grave. He was completely devoted to that. Finally we found a grave marker in Texas that had your name on it. He couldn't believe it. When we found Carlisle and joined his coven all Jasper could say was 'It's not true Alice' and 'I won't believe it' and sometimes 'She's still out there, I know it.' He wouldn't think about you being dead, instead every time he went out to feed for the next few centuries he'd sneak off and look for signs of you, but never found anything." She paused and sighed. Then, gracefully, she leapt off the limb and landed infront of me.

"Then when you walked down the stairs with Carlisle that day and jumped into his arms…I didn't know who you were. But after you left and he came back he was all smiled and everything. He told me how glad he was that you were back in his life and how he didn't plan on loosing you again. He told me that he didn't want anyone taking you away from him again. Marie, on his list of who's important in his life you are #1…I'm #2…He care's more for you than he does for me. You are the most important thing in his life and if he looses you again he's not going to be happy at all. He'll try to die…I know he will. So please, don't let this flee bag take you from him." She pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't know what to do.

I hugged her back, told her thanks, asked her to leave and said I'd meet her back at the manor. She left and Embry and I started walking again. We both had our head lowered, our minds racing.

"He doesn't want us to get married…" Embry said, little more than a whisper. My head snapped up and I looked at his face. It was the perfect picture of sadness. Tears were rolling down his beautiful face. I pulled him into a tight hug and wiped his tears away.

"It's not that he doesn't want us to get married Embry, it's just that he's afraid of loosing me. Don't worry about it, k? I'll talk to him tonight." Embry nodded but I could tell he was still worried. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed me back.

We separated and he chuckled, his eyes dancing.

"You sure know how to reassure a guy." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Yea well…you're the only guy I'm going to reassure _**THAT**_way." He slipped his hand in mine and we took off running towards the manor again. Not knowing what was waiting for us there.

_**That ends Chapter Six. What awaits our happy couple? Will it be good or bad? Will Jasper accept his sister's marriage or will he reject it? Stay tuned to fine out! Now please review or the wolves will eat all your food! **_

_**Jake: Hey! That sounds like a good Idea!**_

_**Paul: Yea! I'm starving! *Starts digging through LadySharraZ's fridge***_

_**Leah: *Sweat drops* Paul, at least wait for me!!! *runs after him***_

_**Sam: *groans* Here we go again…**_

_**Me: Yea…..uh……….*sweat drop* yea……………review now…please…**_


	10. Chapter 7: Dreams and Reality

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Dreams & Reality**_

Authoress Note: This Chapter is like the prologue only for a new character. This character belongs to someone I know quite well outside of internet life. Don't hate me for this, just stick with it. I promised her I'd give her the same introduction that I gave my character. So bear with me.

_A girl with long black hair stood on a cliff that over looked the vast ocean. Her mother didn't like her coming to this spot alone because she was afraid that as young as this girl was that she'd fall off the cliff and either hit her head on a rock or drown in the water below. Her father didn't seem to mind though. Her older sister didn't care what happened to her. Her brother always asked if he could come with her._

_She was the only eleven year old on the entire reservation so it was only natural that she loved this cliff. A smile graced her lips and her grey eyes closed as a gentle wind blew her black hair behind her. She felt as if she could stay here for all eternity. _

_Her peaceful world was shattered, however, when her mother called to her from the beach below._

"_Helena! Come down here for a minute! There's something I need to tell you!" Helena sighed and took one last breath of the salty ocean breeze. She ran down the path and to the beach where her mother stood._

"_Yes mamma?" She said as she got to her mother. Her mother kneeled down and pulled her close._

"_Little Hela. I love you a lot, and I always will. But your talents are taking you away from us. You will leave tonight to go to your new home." Her mother said as she hugged her closer._

"_Mamma, I don't want to leave." Helena said in a small, almost broken voice. Before her mother could respond, two men appeared behind her and her mother._

"_Are you Helena?" One of the men asked. Both of them wore expensive suits, one black and the other a dark purple. The moment the two men appeared the sky went from its cloudless blue and sunny to a dark cloudy, sunless. The wind was blowing in a furry, hurricane style._

"_Yes. My name is Helena." She replied, her voice barely audiable above the wind. The two men looked at each other and nodded. They grabbed the little girl by her arms and pulled her from her mothers embrace._

_Her mother stood and looked at her daughter who was yelling, kicking, crying, screaming, and begging her mother not to let this happen._

"_Mother! No! Don't let them take me! Mamma! Please! I don't want to go! I'll be good Mamma! I swear! I'll do what I'm told! I'll do anything! Just don't let them take me!" Her face was stained with tears as she reached for her mother._

_Her mother placed her right hand on her left elbow and lowered her head so that her long black bangs hid her eyes._

"_I'm sorry my daughter but this is for the best. Trust me. I love you now and forever my little angel." Her mother then turned and walked up the beach towards the houses._

"_NOOOOOO! MAMMAAAAAAA!" Helena cried as the two men shoved her in the back seat of a car, buckled her in, and sped away._

_Unbeknownst to everyone, two little kids had been watching the entire scene. The youngest of the two had tears rolling down their face. The oldest placed a hand on the youngests shoulder and left._

"_I'll find you again some day Helena!" The youngest vowed then turned to follow the oldest._

A woman bolted up right in her bed. Sweat poured from every pore of her body. She looked around her room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She glanced at the small dark green clock that sat on her bedside table.

'2:30 AM? The hell? I don't have to be up THIS early!' She mentally groaned and stared out her open window. There was a gentle breeze blowing her see-through pale green silk curtains back.

She climbed out of her king size bed and climbed through her window onto the fire escape just on the other side.

She pressed her back to the railing and laid her elbows on it. She sighed. It was still so dark but at least there weren't any clouds. She looked up at the cloudless sky of a full moon night. She smiled as another gust of gentle wind blew her short black hair around her face.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She had been having the same dream over and over every night for the past month. She didn't know what it meant. She felt as if she knew that cliff, that ocean, that beach. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Where had she seen it before?

She didn't remember where she was born since while she was growing up she was placed in a different home every time her agent moved her shows to a new city.

A knock came from her door and she sighed.

"Coming" She called from the fire escape. She looked in her full size mirror as she passed it. She was dressed in a simple light green halter top that ended just above her belly button and dark green cargos that, when stretched out to their full length, covered her feet completely.

She opened her door to see an elderly man of about seventy-five standing there. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, his long grey hair pulled neatly into a low pony tail, his grey bangs were brushed neatly to the side and his deep blue eyes danced with care and determination. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hello Mr. Danchivosky. What are you doing up so early sir?" She asked in a kind voice. This man had treated her like his daughter since she was eleven. Even though he was seventy-five he still moved, yelled, danced, acted, and looked like he was thirty-three.

"Crysillia, I came to inform you that your next show is in Forks, Washington. Get ready, we leave in three hours." He said in a firm tone before walking away. She sighed and shut her door. She headed to the shower, then got dressed, ordered breakfast, and ate while she packed.

This was gonna be a long trip but she knew something was there. She didn't know what she'd find and little did she know she would never be allowed to leave.

_**We have now met our New Character!**_

_**What awaits her in Forks?**_

_**Why won't she be allowed to leave?**_

_**What is her purpose in this story?**_

_**And who were the two little kids in her dream that were watching her?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out!**_


	11. Chapter 8: Crys Who?

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Crys- Who?**_

.  
_**Authoress Note: I'm going to change POV often in this chapter so there's a chance that it'll be longer than the others but I'm not sure yet. Next chapter, however, will go back to Marie's POV like chapters 1-6 are.**_

_**________________________________________________________________**_

_**Crysillia's POV:**_

I stepped off the plane and looked at the cloudy sky. Forks was known for its perpetual clouds and rain. I sighed as my agent and I entered the airport.

We checked, double checked, and triple checked to make sure we had all of our stuff. We left the airport in a car my agent had rented over the phone and drove to our hotel.

I knew there was something waiting for me but I didn't know what. I made sure my agent was busy before I snuck out of the hotel room, got in the car, and drove off.

I was just driving and jammin along to 'Let the Bodies hit the Floor' when two little kids ran out into the road infront of me. I slamed on the brakes and jumped out to see if they were alright.

When I got to the front of the car the little boy was holding the little girl close to him, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Ele. I'm here. I'll never let you go." He said to her. The next moment they started to fade.

To say I was freaked would be a serious understatement. I ran back to the driver door and jumped in. I drove off as fast as I could, not looking back.

Suddenly, after about ten minutes, I saw a road that made me slam on the brakes. The two kids that had run infront of the car five miles back were standing under the stop sign of the road, watching me.

"You forgot us." The little boy said. He was holding the little girls hand. No emotion in his voice.

"You said you'd never forget us but you lied." The little girl said in the same emotionless voice.

"How could you?" The little boy said as they started fading. I parked the car and got out. I locked the doors and then turned to run after the two kids, feeling like I was loosing my mind.

"You lied." Came the little girl's voice. I couldn't see her so I followed her voice.

"You forgot." Came the boy's voice.

"Who are you! Tell me!" I cried out as I ran after their voice. I was now deep in the woods.

"Look into your heart." Came the girl's voice.

"What do you mean?" I cried, still following, still running.

"Find your forgotten heart!" Came the boys voice, I could barely hear it now. I broke from the trees to find myself on a cliff.

I slowly walked forward and was just about to reach the edge when I heard the two voices as one.

"Find your forgotten heart..." And then they were gone and I had reached the edge of the cliff.

A soft breeze blew my short hair back behind me as I looked down at the beach below. I gasped. It was the one from my dreams!

I couldn't take this anymore, my brain couldn't keep up, my body shut down, and I fainted.

_**Marie's POV:**_

I was walking along the beach with Embry and Sam, we were just talking and chillin. The rest of the pack were up on the dry sand at the circle of driftwood logs setting up the grill and starting the food.

"Hey, who's that?" Embry asked suddenly, pointing to a figure standing on the highest cliff on the entire rez. Me and Sam followed his pointing finger.

"I don't know." I said, staring with curiosity at the strange person.

"Wonder what they're doing up there." Sam said, his curiosity getting the best of him as well.

Just then the person started to fall and the three of us gasped.

"They're going to hit the rocks!" I heard Embry scream and that was enough for me. I pealed off my clothes, revealing the two-piece I had borrowed from Leah, and ran into the water.

I heard Sam calling behind me to stop, I heard Embry calling for me to be careful, the others where a jumbled mess I couldn't understand. Once I was deep enough I dove into the water and swam faster than anyone else could towards the person.

When I got there I saw that it was a young woman, she appeared unconscious but I wasn't sure if she was okay…we needed to get her to a doctor. I wrapped my left arm around her and swam back to shore.

Once I could feel the mud under my feet I picked her up in my arms and walked to where everyone was gathered, all asking if she was okay and who she was. Seth was standing back, I could see on his features that he looked like he was trying to decide something. I looked to Jacob.

"Call Carlisle, she needs a doctor." With that said I ran up the beach and into Jacobs front room. I placed her on the couch and looked at Rachel, who was just coming into the room.

"Got some spare clothes?" I asked her. She took one look at the girl and ran back to her room. We kicked the boys out of the house and got her undressed, dried off, and changed. We then wrapped her in a few warm blankets, the boys walked back in.

"Carlisle's on his way." Jacob called softly as he walked in and sat down in the arm chair across the room.

I looked at her closely and suddenly something hit me. I couldn't believe it!

"Holy shit!" I said, gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it Marie?" Sam said as he placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me calm.

"Do you know who we have here?" I asked, turning to look at the entire pack and their imprints.

"No…" Jake, Sam, Quil, Jared, Leah, and Paul all said at the same time.

"It's Crysillia Parkins! The famous poet, song writer, dancer, and artist from New York." I said and they all gasped. I turned back around and watched her, I couldn't help but wonder if her agent would freak…I chuckled.

A few hours later Emily and Leah were cooking dinner and the pack were watching some program on t.v. I kept my eye on her. I had turned around to see what was happening on the t.v. when I heard a soft, barely audiable noise coming from behind me.

I turned around and saw her moving her head from side to side, squeezing her eyes shut and making small noises. Carlisle had arrived about twenty minutes after we called him with Jasper and Nessie hot on his heels. He was currently leaning against the wall by the front door watching us.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she seemed to calm down. After a few moments she slowly started to open her eyes.

"She's waking up." I called softly and every head in the room turned my direction.

_**Crysillia's POV:**_

I couldn't remember what happened to me, all I knew is that I recognized the beach and then passed out. I was warm though, and there were soft murmurs all around me. Where was I?

I started to feel the alertness and something told me I wasn't on the cliff anymore. My head was hurting pretty bad but not so bad that I'd scream out. I groaned and tried to roll over but a weight in my back and legs prevented me from doing that.

I was warm…really warm. The voices were getting louder and I noticed a smell, like someone was cooking. I could hear a t.v. going somewhere close by, the volume turned down pretty low. I turned my head from side to side, trying to prevent the alertness from spreading throughout my body.

I felt a gentle hand come down on my shoulder and I stopped, trying to figure out who they were. I knew I couldn't put it off any longer and slowly began to open my eyes.

"She's waking up." I heard someone say. Definitely a female and she sounded really close. She had used a soft tone, I guess she was trying not to wake me up any worse. I sighed.

I got my eyes open half way and looked around at all the unknown faces. My throat was sore but I didn't know why. Could I even speak? Well…I was sure as hell going to try.

"I…I need…Water…" I managed to say, wow did I sound weak or what? One of the half naked boys got up and went to the kitchen, he came back a few seconds later and held the water. The girl that was sitting beside me helped me to sit up and the guy handed the water out to me.

I took it and downed the whole glass in a few seconds then handed it back to him. He must have known I needed more because he left and came back with another full glass.

I downed that one then handed it to him again this time when he returned he was glass-less. I took a breath and looked at him.

"Thanks." I said, already sounding back to my usual self.

"No problem." He replied with a smile which I couldn't help but return.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around for someone I recognized.

"Your at my house, my names Jacob, Jacob Black." The guy across the room in the recliner called with a small smile. There was a girl in his lap, her head was on his shoulder and her eyes were closed.

"Who are you all?" I asked, starting to feel a little worried and out of place. Something about them seemed familiar but I wasn't sure what and I wanted to figure it out.

"My name's Marie, Marie Rackley. Actually…Marie Whitlock Volturi Hale Cullen Call." The girl who was infront of me said as she moved from the coffee table to sit beside me on the large couch.

"That's quite a name." I said with a small smile.

"Yea, I'll tell you more about it later." She said with a wink then began introducing everyone else.

"Sam, Quil, Jared, Paul, Embry, Collin, Brady, Emily, Kim, Reneesme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rachel, Rebecca, Billy, Leah, and Seth." She said, pointing them out as she mentioned their names.

At the last name I looked at him for a few minutes, something from a dream poping into my head.

"Seth?" I asked, he looked up at me.

"Yea?" He answered.

We stared at each other for a while. After a few minutes he jumped up and into my lap. He threw his arms around my neck and began crying into my shoulder. I didn't know what to do, this guy I didn't even know was crying into my shoulder.

"You okay?" I said as I rubbed his back, everyone was staring and I was getting uncomfortable.

"I missed you so much! Look how you've grown! Mother will be so happy!" He started rambling and I sighed. He leaned back and looked at me.

"First off…how do you know me? Second whose mother? Third why did you miss me?" I asked and he stared at me like I had just killed his puppy.

"You don't remember me Ele?" He asked, his tone filled with sadness and hurt.

I started to shake my head but then memories began filling my mind. A childhood filled with smiles and laughter, an older brother fighting off people who upset me, an older sister ignoring me and kicking me out of her room, a happy family, two men dressed in black dragging me away, mothers sad eyes and apologies.

I remembered it all…everything that I had blocked out for some reason. This place…was my home, these people were my family.

As I realized this I felt a red hot flame slide down my spine. I felt like it was going to burn me alive. I grabbed my head, I started shaking so bad. My skin felt as though it was ripping, shredding, being torn. I couldn't take it.

I stood and bolted out the door. I ran into the woods. I fell to the ground. In the next moment I lifted my head and looked around. Everything seemed brighter, sharper, more defined. I could hear farther then I ever could before, I could see better, I could smell better.

I looked up just as the people from the house came running up to me and they all stopped and gasped.

I opened my mouth to ask them what was wrong but all that came out was a bark. I looked down at my feet and realized that I wasn't on two legs any more, I was now standing on four. And they were covered in…dark storm cloud gray fur. I was stunned.

The look on my face must have shown what I was feeling inside because the one guy I had been introduced to as Sam turned to one of the girls with a smile.

"Marie why don't you phase and help her out?" The girl who had introduced them all nodded and took her clothes off infront of them. I was shocked! They all then backed a few feet away from her and Sam nodded.

She closed her eyes and in the next second a silver wolf was standing where she had been standing just a few seconds ago.

_You okay?_ I heard inside my head and looked around. What the hell was going on?

_Hey! I'm over here!_ I turned and looked at her, cocking my head to the side.

_M…Marie…Right?_

_Yea…whats your name?_

_My agent has called me Crysillia since he took me away from my mom…but my real name is Helena._

_Oh, that's pretty. Well I'm sure this is all very confusing_

_Try fucking freaky._

She let out a bark that sounded like laughing.

_I know, took me a few days to get used to the whole "we can hear your thoughts" thing._

_Wow, so any wolf can hear anothers thoughts when like this?_

_Yea…they can also see what you have been doing or where your at…so if you ever make out with anyone try to keep from thinking about it while in this form or you'll never live it down._

_Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. So, are there any rules?_

_Just a few…Sam can explain them better but the two most important are 1. Don't expose your secret to non-wolves…a.k.a. humans. And 2. Don't kill or injure another wolf's imprint._

_Wow…what's an imprint? _

_Again…hard to describe…ask Sam or one of the other guys who have one. They described it to me as your soul mate. When you look into their eyes the world just stops and every thread that attaches you to anything in the world disconnects and reconnects to that person. You exist only for them, you are anything they need you to be, anything they want you to be, any one they need you to be anyone they want you to be._

_Wow…_

_Yea…Reneesme…Nessie for short…is Jacob's imprint, Kim is Jared's, Emily is Sam's, Claire is Quil's, Rachel is Paul's, I am Embry's._

_That's cool. Thanks…Now how do we get back?_

_Oh, that's the easiest…just imagine your human form and how much you want to be that again._

We both imagined our human selves and when I opened my eyes we were back to normal. I hugged her and thanked her. She hugged back and got dressed. I looked around for my clothes then remembered something.

"Fuck…I don't have any clothes." I said with a sigh. Rachel, who I was told was Jacob's sister, ran into the house and came out with some clothes. I put them on the ran into the house.

We all ate dinner, I was told in detail about the rules, and Leah remembered me. All in all it turned out to be a great night…I just had one problem…

How the HELL was I going to explain this to my agent?

Done! New Chapter Finally Finished! –throws party-


	12. Chapter 9: I'm a WHAT?

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Im a WHAT?**_

.  
_**Authoress Note: Sorry about last chapter…I know how some of you have POV changes but I felt it was…important to the story. But starting from this chapter on it will be only Maries POV…at least until there's a new character introduced. Lol happy reading!**_

_

It had been a few days since Crysillia, oops…I mean Helena, woke up. She and Seth spent most of their time together, catching up on everything that had happened since she was taken away. Leah ignored her, none of us knew why.

Helena was a nice girl, she got along with everyone…well…ALMOST everyone in the pack. We still didn't know if she was one of us or not but we were all hoping. Well…all of us that counted were hoping anyways…

I had talked to her for about five hours after she woke up, just explaining to her the relationship between everyone, telling her the old stories/legends bout the tribe, how every word was true, and explaining to her about imprinting and what it was. That girl may have been smart but I'm sad to say that you should never try explaining ANYTHING to her when she first wakes up.

I mentally groaned and rubbed my neck. I couldn't remember a day when I had a peaceful sleep. Oh wait…yes I could…it was the day after Embry imprinted on me, the first night we slept on his couch. I sighed. That had been the night when I had slept better than ever. Sadly the day after was the day Sam, the evil overlord of the pack, deemed me patrol worthy.

I had been so focused on my mental ramblings that I failed to notice someone behind me. I sighed again and opened my eyes to look out over the ocean. I was sitting on top the same cliff that Helena had fallen from that day. It was, after all, my favorite spot to think.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I nearly jumped off the cliff from the sheer surprise of the unexpected voice behind me. I noticed a small movement beside me and looked to see Paul sitting down beside me, grinning like the fucking devil.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, pissed off that he had interrupted my peace and quiet.

"Sam sent me to fetch you. We need your help." He said as he too looked out over the ocean.

"Why do you need me?" I asked, the anger within me from the unexpected interruption all but vanishing.

"The gene has acted up." I immediately knew what he meant and got to my feet. I turned and headed into the woods at the base of the cliff and took my shorts and one piece swimsuit off. I tied the swim suit to my left leg and the shorts to my right before I phased and looked over my shoulder at Paul.

He jogged up to me and jumped on my back. Once he was settled I bolted off towards the woods behind Sam's house.

"_Marie! Bout time you show up!" _

"_Shut it Jacob! I was enjoying a quiet moment and didn't notice Paul coming up behind me!"_

"_That's what you get!"_

"_You want me to break your fucking muzzle!"_

"_Bring it on!"_

"_Both of you KNOCK IT OFF!" _

Sam interrupted mine and Jacobs's mental battle/argument before I really had a chance to actually break his muzzle. We both stopped arguing and growling as Sam's alpha tone forced us to calm down.

"_Marie, where's Paul now?" _Sam asked, I could see in his mind that they were actually in the mountains and wondered why there.

"_The fucker is on my back passed out by now!"_ I replied and everyone laughed. I then noticed that a few of the member were missing.

"_Hey, where's Leah and Embry? Jared and Collin are missing too…what's going on guys?"_

"_Jared is trying to get Leah to phase and help, as well as find out why she ignores her sister, Embry is talking to Helena's agent to see if he'll bring her more clothes, and Collin is trying to get his father to stop bitching about him and his brother always sneaking off." _Seth replied. He was currently laying beside a wolf I had never seen before. I immediately knew it was Helena. Her fur was a beautiful light color that looked kind of like the light gray rain clouds that bring the soft spring showers…or maybe the pale color of the snow clouds. It's too hard to describe but she was beautiful.

"_Not as beautiful as you."_ I mentally blushed.

"_Your just saying that Emb."_

"_Okay knock off the love fest before I puke!"_

"_Hey Collin!"_

"_Hey Marie!"_

"_Everyone shut up for a second! Embry what'd you find out from the agent?"_

"_He's going to bring all of her clothes over. He's mad, beyond mad actually, she was supposed to give a live performance the day after she got here which means the day after we found her."_

"_Okay. Now Collin, what happened between you and your father?"_

"_Got kicked out, have no place to go now."_

"_Don't give me that shit! You're staying with me! If it's okay with you Sam…"_

"_Of course Marie. But talk to your brother first. Make sure it's okay with them."_

"_Okay. Collin don't be so scared!"_

"_I'm not!"_

"_Okay! I'm here now! Can some one please tell this annoying ass to leave me alone now!"_

"_Hey I was just doing my job!"_

"_Yea? Was bugging the hell out of me part of the plan?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Leah! Jared! Knock it off! Collin, calm down, the Cullens are our friends. Marie, throw Paul off your back and get him to phase! Seth, get up, your sister will be fine, Marie needs to get close. Jacob, Quil, Embry, run tight circles around where we are, we are mighty close to the borders and we don't want to give the Cullens the wrong idea." _

"_Sir yes sir!" _We all replied at the same time, causing Sam to growl which caused us to laugh. I came to a complete halt and stood up on my back legs, rolling Paul off my back and onto the hard ground.

Paul was immediately awake and on his feet, growling at me.

"What was that for?" I just rolled my big wolfy eyes at him. I brushed my tail against his arm and he nodded. He quickly took off his cut offs and tied them to his leg before phasing.

"_Bout time you wake up."_

"_Oh can it Jake."_

"_Guys? Can we like stop all this fighting for a second?"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine."_

"_No problem here."_

At this time me, Paul, Leah, Jared, and Collin all entered the same clearing that the others were in. Sam, Seth, and Brady were standing at the part of the clearing across from Helena's face. Leah, Jared, and Collin came in from the woods to the left of Sam, Me and Paul came in from the right of Brady. Jacob, Quil, and Embry came in from the woods across from Helena's tail…to mine and Paul's rights.

I looked at Sam and he gave a nod. I took a deep breath before walking over to the sleeping wolf. I sat…not laid but sat…down right beside her and nudged her right shoulder with my left paw.

"_Wakey wakey, green eggs and bakey." _The pack sniggered and giggled at that. The more I nudged her the more she whimpered and growled. Finally her eyes opened and looked around.

"_She's awake!"_

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Anything hurt?"_

"_Don't freak out!"_

"_Do you know what you are?"_

"_Do you remember everything from childhood?"_

"_Do you know what happened to cause this change?"_

"_Can you stand?"_

"_WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP SO I CAN TALK TO HER?" _I yelled and the all immediately fell silent. Even Sam had been mixed up in that confusing jumble of thoughts. I sighed as peace finally came to my mind and I nudged her once again with my paw, causing her to look at me.

"_Hi Helena, I'm Marie. I was the one who told you the old legends about the tribe were real."_

"_I…I remember. Wait…How can I hear you?"_

"_We can hear each others thoughts in this form."_

"_What am I?"_

"_A wolf…well shapeshifter. But a wolf none-the-less."_

"_How'd I get like this?"_

"_It's genetic. You get it from your parents or ancestors."_

"_Oh. Who's who?"_ She asked as she looked around at all the wolves standing around us. I smiled a wolfy smile.

"_Sam, Leah, Seth, Jacob, Jared, Collin, Brady, Embry, Paul, Quil." _As I called their names they stepped forward. For instance, when I called Sam's name he took a step forward, bowed his head in acknowledgment, then stepped back in place. Each of them did that til the last name was called.

Once she knew who everyone was her eyes fell on Seth and a small whimper escaped her throat.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I…I don't know if I can handle this."_

"_It gets easier, trust me."_

"_How long have you been like this?"_

"_Just a little over a month. Truth is I'm a vampire. My brother is one of the Cullens, I was his twin sister in our human life. My ability makes it to where I can change species at will and change anyone within a fifty foot radius in all directions from me." _

"_That's cool."_

"_Yea. Wolves are the enemies of Vampires but since the pack helped the Cullens in a major war they are kind of like family now. Specially since Jacob imprinted on Nessie."_

"_Whose Nessie?"_

"_You'll meet them later. You can come with me when I take Collin and Brady to the Cullens."_

"_Okay."_

After I got her calmed down the rest of the pack phased back and pulled on their clothes. She watched them, fear and wonder both pounding the sides of her mind, affecting mine as well.

"_Just relax okay? You'll be fine."_

Sam turned to Embry at that exact moment and smiled slightly.

"Where's her clothes?" He asked and Embry lowered his head.

"Her agent didn't arrive at the house until I was already here. I'll run back and get them." The hurt in Embry's eyes made me hurt. I knew he felt like he failed Sam and Helena, and that made me feel like a failure. Thing about Imprinting is you feel what your imprint feels and they feel what you feel. Nothing truly matters except them and you only want them happy. You are whoever they need you to be, you are whatever they need you to be, you are whoever they want you to be, and you are whatever they want you to be.

I let a soft whimper escape my lips as I padded softly over to Embry and lowered myself down until my eyes were level with his. I softly whimpered again and he smiled sadly.

"Sorry. I know. I'm fine, don't worry." He said as he reached over and brushed his fingers through the fur on my left shoulder. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Marie, Helena, why don't you two go with Embry back to get Helena some clothes? Collin, Brady, go with them. After you guys get Helena's clothes head straight to the Cullen's place."

We all nodded. Embry climbed up on my back while Collin and Brady climbed up on Helena's back. Once we were set I looked at her with a big wolfy grin.

"_You haven't lived til you've ran at full speed in this form. You'll love it! You feel so free!"_

"_Great! Thanks for the tip!"_

We both let out barks of laughter and took off into the woods at full speed. Collin started laughing, Brady said he suddenly felt motion sickness creeping up, and Embry just grinned and shouted random bursts of 'woo!'. I laughed at them and so did she.

Once we got back to Embry's place he jumped down and ran inside. A moment later he came running back out with a black bag that had red eyes peering out from a darkened forest and the words 'I stalk you while you sleep' written in blood red letters on it.

Embry jumped back on my back and we all took off to the Cullens house.

"_You're right! I've never felt so free!"_

"_I told you! Oh and Edward, Nessie's dad, can hear your thoughts. So careful around him."_

"_Thanks, anything else I should know about?"_

So I launched into my tale. Telling her about the Volturi, Bella's dad Charlie, each of the Cullens and their abilities, I told her about Edward and Bella's wedding, how Jake had managed to ruin it, how he had run off afterwords, how Bella and Edward made out on their honeymoon and she wound up pregnant. I went on to tell her how Bella had called Rosalie and how Rose had refused to let anyone near Bella if they intended to destroy the baby. Basically I told her everything.

I even told her what mine and Jasper's lives were like when we were human, how I was informed of his disappearance, how I went to look for him, how I was changed, how I came to live with and love the Volturi and how I had found my brother and moved in with them then got imprinted on by Embry.

She was silent after I finished. Once I was finished I noticed that we were at the edge of the woods that surrounded the Cullen Manor.

"_Wow…I can't wait to meet them."_

"_Yea."_

"_So…do they know we're here?"_

"_Hm…hold on and I'll make sure." _ I took in a deep breath and mentally yelled.

"_HEY EDWARD! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! I GOT A FAVOR TO ASK AND SOMEONE FOR YOU TO MEET! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW OR I'M GOING TO BREAK THAT FUCKING DOOR DOWN!"_

Helena was laughing her ass off when I finished yelling. The door opened and Edward walked out with a smile the size of Volterra plastered on his face.

"Marie, please don't break this door down. Esme just replaced it. Now then…" He was cut off before he could finish.

"MARIE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND GIVE ME MY DAMN HUG NOW! BEFORE I TACKLE YOU INTO NEW JERSEY!" I laughed and Helena looked at me like I was crazy.

"_That would be Emmett."_ She nodded and I sighed. The three boys jumped off our backs and walked out of the woods but stopped. Waiting on us. I looked at her.

"_It's okay, just picture your human self. Focus on how much you want to be human."_ I smiled encouragingly at her. I waited as she closed her eyes and focused. After a few minutes she phased back and grinned at me. I grinned back and phased as well. I reached down and untied my swim suit first and pulled it on then I untied my shorts and slipped them on.

I walked to the edge of the woods and reached through, poking Embry's shoulder. He laughed and handed me Helena's bag. I tossed it to her with a smile.

"Come join us in the house when your dressed. Don't worry, they'll be nice."

She nodded and I walked out of the woods. I took Embry's hand and we started walking towards the house. Collin and Brady stayed close to us, not knowing what to expect.

What none of us expected, though, turned out to be exactly what happened.

End of Chapter Nine! Let me hear some feedback please!


	13. Chapter 10: Family

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Family**_

.  
_**Authoress Note: Okay…writers block sucks…but I'm going to try and work through it. If this chapter sucks don't blame me, blame the curse of the writers block.**_

_

I was sitting on the couch with Embry, Collin, Brady, and Nessie. Edward and Bella were on the love seat across from us, Carlisle and Esme were standing behind the love seat. Jasper sat on the floor infront of me while Alice sat on the arm rest beside Nessie…appearantly they weren't talking right now. Emmett sat in the arm chair beside the love seat and Rose sat on the arm rest.

We were all talking and laughing, Collin and Brady had finally began to loosen up and trust the Cullens. The door to the manor opened and Helena walked in. She walked into the room and stood in the doorway with her head bowed, fidgeting with the hem of her baby blue v-neck cotton top.

"U-um…I…I'm not…" Esme cut her off, flitting to her and pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay child, we're not going to harm you. No matter what you've heard." Esme pulled back slightly and smiled at her. Helena gave a soft nod before walking over to sit next to Jasper on the floor infront of the couch.

"So…who's who? I mean you described them to me but I want to know for sure…" I placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed out the members of the family as I called out their names.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Reneesme…a.k.a. Nessie, Alice, and Jasper." She bowed her head in greeting to each of them before letting out a sigh.

"Nice to meet you all. I Just phased for the first time this morning so pardon me if I get pissed off, haven't learned to control that yet." She said with a small smile and Jasper, bless his dead heart, put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side.

"Don't worry, I can influence emotions…more specifically I can control the nervous system. So if you start to loose your temper then I'll just force you to be calm. Okay?" He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Okay."

"Now then, what did you want to ask me Marie?" Edward said as he looked at me and I sighed.

"This is more-or-less a question for the entire family." I said, standing up as if I were at a meeting. I made eye contact with everyone in the family and, after a nod from Carlisle to continue, I sighed.

"Collin talked to his father, told him everything about being a wolf and the real reason behind him and his brother sneaking out every night. Their father didn't take it so well and kicked them out saying that he didn't want to put up with two lying delinquents with anger problems that could phase at any time. So now they have no where else to go. So I asked Sam if it'd be okay if they lived here and he told me to ask and make sure it was okay with you guys." I took a slight breath as I looked at each of the family members, waiting for their verdicts.

"I wouldn't mind the least bit. I consider it an honor to cook for the wolves and since we don't eat all that food we bought for Nessie is just going to waste. She eats it but not as often as a human." Esme said with a smile moving to hug the two young wolves.

"Of course they can stay! I'm not one to turn away friends in true need." Carlisle said as he stood behind them with his hands on their shoulders.

"Hey! Jakes my soul mate so these guys are like my brothers already!" Nessie said as she kissed them on the cheeks, making them blush which in turned caused her to giggle.

"Any friend of Jakes is welcome here at any time." Bella said with a smile, staying in her seat.

"Welcome to the family." Edward said as he gave them a wide grin.

"Who doesn't love the smell of wet dogs?" Alice said as she patted their shoulders.

"This will be fun!" Jasper smiled as he shook their hands.

"Great! More wrestling partners!" Emmett cried out as he bounced over and pulled them both into one giant bear hug.

I was happy that everyone was accepting them so easily. I watched their faces and the same look was hidden behind all of their eyes, the same held true for me. All of us was afraid of what Rose would say. But what she said shocked all of us.

"Having them around would be great. They'll need some clothes, I doubt their father will be willing to just hand over what they have so tomorrow, after a good nights sleep, we'll go shopping for some fresh clothes. And I'll personally build you two a room. One door to connect both separate parts. Each of you will have your own side of the room, separated by a wall. Each part will have a working bathroom, a closet, a bed, and a stereo. Both parts will be sound proof so what ever you do in there will not be heard outside of the walls." Rose said/explained before she walked over to them, hugged them, then ran upstairs to start designing their room.

We all sat watching her for a few minutes, none of us could find our voices. Finally after about ten minutes someone broke the silence.

"Who the hell bit devil princess in the ass and turned her into helper angel?" Alice asked as she looked around the room. We all shook our heads, still staring up the stairs.

"I take it she's not always like this?" Helena asked, looking from the stairs to me.

"No…she's never like this." Me and Emmett replied at the same time.

"Well, you two better get back to the reservation and tell Sam that they will be staying with us. Don't worry, we'll have them up in time for the morning meeting and whenever their patrols start." Carlisle stated as he moved to hug me and Helena bye. We hugged each of the family, minus Rose and plus Collin and Brady, before walking out the door.

We had just entered the woods and were starting to take our clothes off when the manor door opened and Alice came bounding up to us.

"Marie, I just…I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day…when I said you were more important to Jasper than me…I didn't really think that, I was just upset that you were all he could talk about…finding you seemed to be the only important thing to him and well…I was a more than a little jealous. I want us to be friends, sisters even. Forgive me?" She had lowered her gaze to the ground but raised it when I didn't respond.

She started to turn away with a dejected look when I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh Alice! I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I really am! It's just that we were so close in our human lives, Jasper and I, we were like Alec and Jane. Completely inseperable. Then when he disappeared, you can't imagine how devastated I was. But now! I'm sorry he made you feel left out, I'm sorry I made you feel jealous and upset. I never intended for that to happen! I do want us to get along. I do forgive you." She hugged me back then smiled.

"You better go, Sam will be calling if you don't hurry." Me and Helena nodded and Alice turned and darted back into the house. We took our clothes off. I tied mine to my leg and Helena handed hers through the trees to Embry who put them in the bag. The two of us then phased and Embry jumped up on my back.

We raced back to the reservation only to be greeted with the distant smell of an all-you-can-eat-and-more bar-b-que, saw the smoke rising from the cliff, and was met by Jacob at the edge of the woods across from Embry's place.

"Sam said to get changed and join us. He wants to hear how things went down at the Cullen's place, we all do." He then took off towards the cliff and Embry jumped down. He unlocked his door and tossed Helena's bag into the house before shutting and locking it again.

"Meet you up there." He said as he took off.

Helena and I phased back and I pulled on my clothes before jumping up to the second floor window. Hanging from the sill I pushed it open and flipped inside. I grabbed a swim suit and a pair of shorts, climbed back out, shut the window and dropped to the ground.

I handed the clothes to Helena and once she was dressed we raced to the cliff.

When we got there we noticed about twenty tables sat around the edges of the woods and were piled high with every food that one person could name. We walked up and grabbed a basket lined with a towel and just started shoving food into it.

Once we could no longer shove food into our baskets we walked to the bonfire and sat down. She sat next to Seth and I sat next to Embry. We all ate and joked for a little while. But once the food was all gone from all of our baskets Sam cleared his throat and asked for the details of what happened at the Cullen's place.

I told them every thing, starting from when we left the reservation, every thought me and Helena shared, every word and comment made by the boys on our backs. I told them how we got Edward to come out of the house, what he said and what happened once we were all inside. I told them every word that passed within the Manor walls and ended with coming up to the bonfire.

They all sat listening with patient ears, I didn't leave a single detail out. Once I was finished it was Paul who spoke up first.

"I'm glad they let the twins stay. They'll be a good family for them."

"Perfect role models." Sam agreed.

"They'll always make sure the boys are on time for their patrols or meetings." Jacob said with a small smile.

The meeting/bonfire ended pretty quickly after that and we all packed up what was left of the food and went home. Once back at the houses Helena sighed and hugged me and Embry.

"Guess I'll be living with my bro again. See you two in the morning!" She said with a smile as she ran after her brother and sister.

"Guess that leaves us with an empty home." Embry whispered in my ear and I giggled. He unlocked the door and we went in.

We sat on the couch and watched a few movies before his hand began tracing circles on my arm.

I raised my eyebrow at him and he just chuckled. He then leaned down and kissed my lips, which I ever so kindly returned. Before we could get too serious, though, my phone went off.

I groaned as I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. Without even looking at the caller ID I flipped my phone open and answered.

"What?"

"Don't do what your about to. Least not yet. Wait a little while." Was all I heard before "Click". I sighed and flipped my phone shut. Embry sat back and looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Alice said not to do what we were about to do…she said to wait for a while. Thought she couldn't see wolves…she's got some serious explaining to do tomorrow…" I said with a sigh as I laid my head against Embry's shoulder.

He chuckled as he laid his cheek against the top of my head, his hand rubbing my shoulder.

We finished watching Blood and Chocolate at around 12 AM and decided it was time for bed. I started to lay down on the couch before Embry stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked with a serious expression.

"Going to bed?" I replied, confused.

"Nuh-uh. Not here." He replied, his eyes lighting up slightly with an amused look.

"Then where?" I asked growing agitated. I was tired and he was messing with my head…that really wasn't a smart move if you knew my true temper.

"You'll see." He said, a look of total amusement taking over his face. He picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs, turning off the lights as we went. He kicked a door on the left open once we got to the top of the stairs and walked into the room. He used his foot to pull the covers back and laid me down on the bed.

He then walked to the door and closed it, turning the light off as he went. Once the light was off he walked back to the bed and laid down next to me. He pulled the covers up over us and pulled me closer.

"I think the bed is much better than the couch. What kind of a host would I be if I made you sleep on the couch every night?" He asked as he kissed my forehead.

"A bad one?" I asked with a half laugh half yawn. He chuckled and pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Go to sleep, you need more rest than most of us." I nodded and closed my eyes, letting the steady pace of his heart lull me into a deep and much needed sleep.

What on earth could ruin this moment? Not something you want to ask if you intend to sleep late on a Saturday morning…

End of Chapter Ten.


	14. Notice 2: Dear Readers

_**Dear Readers,**_

_Hey guys, Sorry to inform you of this but I've decided to take some time away from this story and focus on my other one. You see this story has ten actual chapters, two notices (including this one), a prologue, and an information…all that puts it at thirteen chapters but only ten of those are actual chapters. My other story only has two chapters. So I'm going to work on that one until it has either ten or thirteen chapters. So, it's going to be a little while until I update this one again. Sorry guys. But feel free to check out my other one, it's Twilight as well, the title is Who I Am. Hope you understand and don't get too mad with me XD._

_Bye for now!_

_Mae/Marie_

_P.S. Love you guys for sticking with the story!_


End file.
